Once Upon A Remnant
by Bippwatt
Summary: CONTINUED WRITING POSTPONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Prologue: Elsa's Flight

It was a bright, sunny day in Arendelle. The birds were singing and the trees were green and blowing in the breeze.

And up in the castle, Queen Elsa laughed as her sister, Princess Anna, threw a snowball at her.

This wasn't a normal snowball, obviously. It was a construct of magic. Not Elsa's magic, though. This was from Anna's magic.

Apparently, Anna had been born with the powers, but had never expressed them. Then, about a year and a half ago, when Elsa had been crowned as Queen Elsa of Arendelle and she'd accidentally set off a endless winter in the middle of summer, Anna had been temporarily frozen solid. When she had thawed back out, the locks about her power had broken and within a few weeks, she'd begun randomly throwing out snow and ice.

Over the last few months, she'd begun to get a better handle on it. They had learned from Elsa's experience that isolation and keeping it secret wasn't the way to go.

"You're learning, Anna. If you happen to accidentally freeze a door closed, or plunge the whole kingdom into deep winter, people will understand. I hope."

Elsa was mostly right. The one time Anna did plunge the kingdom into winter, she was able to correct her mistake easily and relatively quickly.

Now, Anna was nearly as powerful as Elsa herself. Between the two of them, they kept the people of Arendelle quite happy. Including themselves.

Except when they got into fights, as sisters always do.

Later in the day, towards sunset, Anna knocked on Elsa's door.

It opened.

"If you ask me if I want to build a snowman, I may throw a snowball in your face.", Elsa said with a smile. "Come in."

"Heh, uh, no. I wanted to ask you to...reconsider your decision regarding the Southern Isles."

"No, Anna. What Hans did to Arendelle and, above all, you, is inexcusable and deserves nothing less than full reparations. Their king had him exiled to a tiny village isle, but that's not enough. Had it been the other way around, Hans would have been executed, Anna, for what he did. What he did was treason to his own people! Either they make him pay for his crimes...or we will. With or without their help."

"Elsa, Hans isn't a bad man. He's just-"

"Just what, Anna? Insane? Misunderstood? Unloved? What could compel a man to do something like that?!" A small flurry of snow swirled around the queen's feet.

"He has twelve older brothers that all got more from their parents than he ever did. He was unloved, Elsa. He is misunderstood. And I'm not saying he shouldn't be punished. I'm saying that executing him is a bit...much. He deserves a chance to right his wrong. I mean, for the love of the Crown, Elsa. Three of his brothers treated him as though he were non-existent for two years!"

"And you believe that?! Given all the other lies he's told?!"

"It's not hard to believe! It's what siblings do!"

Elsa jerked as though she'd been struck. "It's what siblings do? As in...sisters too?"

"Are you forgetting how you basically ignored me for a decent chunk of my life?!"

"I had good reason! I didn't want to hurt you anymore!"

"Well, maybe Hans' brothers had good reason as well. Unfortunately, unlike me, Hans never knew that reason!"

"It doesn't matter! It doesn't excuse his horrid behavior!"

"Whatever, Elsa! Just go kill him yourself. After all, that's what you're good at, isn't it? Killing people?"

Elsa suddenly deflated and her eyes widened, looking for all the world like a helpless girl that had just had her favorite doll thrown into the fire.

"What?"

"You heard me. Do you have any idea how many people died during the winter in the middle of summer?"

"Anna...", Elsa whispered, going pale.

"What's one more body on top of that pile, right? Only, this one...this one will be on purpose! And for what?! Nothing!"

"Anna, please...stop." The swirling snow grew denser...but now, Anna had her own swirling snow aura.

"You don't know what alone truly is. Yes, you were alone. But you chose that! I was alone, but I didn't chose it! You can't know what that's like!"

"Anna...stop, please!", Elsa pleaded. Her own snow had dropped off...but only for Anna's to intensify and pick up the slack.

"You are nothing more than a legal murderer!", Anna screamed.

"Enough!" Elsa stamped her foot, creating a flash of ice throughout the whole room. Another footstamp...and it was gone, Anna holding the condensed magic in her palm.

"You. Are. A. Murderer!"

"No..." Elsa's eyes swelled with tears

"When everyone finally realizes what you've become...what you are? You'll be ostracized. Exiled. But probably not killed, even though you deserve it...unlike Hans."

"Anna...why are you saying these things!?"

"Because they're true!"

Elsa turned and fled from the room, desperately trying to control her emotions. She fled the castle, running, running. She didn't stop for a long time.


	2. Chapter 1: Weiss' Dilemmas

**Author's Note: I know some of you are probably confused and/or raging about Anna's behavior in the previous chapter. Allow me to assuage your doubts and concerns by saying that there is a very, very good reason for it! It will all make sense in the end. Just hang in there and trust me for awhile!**

* * *

Weiss Schnee held her head high, eyes roaming the shop, looking for a present for that redheaded dolt.

She was currently in Vale, doing some early Christmas shopping. When she'd told her team what she was up to...well, that had been fun.

* * *

"I'll be doing some early Christmas shopping tomorrow, just so you are all aware."

"Christmas shopping? It's June, Weiss.", Ruby said.

"I did say early Christmas shopping..."

"Early Christmas shopping is in, like, October...", Yang said.

"Okay, so very early Christmas shopping. I like being prepared. Does it matter?"

"Weiss...you're a strange girl." Yang stood and grabbed the TV remote from Ruby. "Now, can we watch this damn movie?"

* * *

That hadn't been the end of it...but the rest didn't matter.

What did was that she had found presents for both Yang and Blake, as well as, much as she might wind up regretting it, Jaune.

Now she was looking high and low for a present worthy of her partner. Her silly, strange, dorkish, foolish, quirky, bizzare and adorable partner.

"Where the heck did that last one come from?", the heiress muttered under her breath.

Failing to find anything in that store, she left, making her way back out to the market square.

She found the directory eaily enough and stopped in front of it.

"Alright, I've been to Dust 'Till Dawn. Been to Rooney's Weapons Emporium. Been to Lavril's Every Color Dust and Candy. Been to Bob's Great Outdoors Shop. Hmm, let's see."

She ran a finger down the list, her left hand resting lightly on her rapier's pommel.

"Ah, maybe I should try Lockheart's Lockets and Jewellery? Let's see...a left...a right. Another right. Then a left. Okay."

Weiss turned away from the directory and began walking. About halfway there, she found a drinks vendor and purchased a caramel latte, extra froth.

She began walking, going over what she had already gotten for her friends.

_Alright. So Yang has the flamethrower...I'm probably going to regret giving her that, but...Blake has the Shadow Cloak, a very fine silk with black Shadow Dust sewn into it. She ought to like that. Assuming Yang doesn't burn it. And for Jaune, I got him the Automatic Weapon Upgrade Kit...Now, I've got a few ideas for Ruby, but so far none of them have panned out._ The heiress sipped at her latte.

_Maybe I can get her a locket with a weapon inside of it? Or maybe a ring? No, no rings. Rings are bad ideas. So, what about a bracelet? Or ma-_

Her train of thought came to a screeching halt as what felt like a Boarbatusk slammed into her.

She fell backwards, her latte flying away and her bags dropping to the ground.

Before she could finish falling a hand grabbed her arm and something cold braced her back.

"I am so sorry, miss! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"What the-!?" Weiss looked up and stepped back. As did the woman in front of her.

"Who are you?", they said simultaneously.

"I asked first!"

Silence, as they appraised each other.

Weiss looked the woman who had apparently ran into her over.

A little taller than her, same color hair. About the same length too, though her's was in a braid. Her dress was ankle length and an ice blue that Weiss was actually envious of. It was slit up the right leg and the arms of it actually seemed to be a separate piece, connecting to a long...cloak? Train, was probably more accurate.

"Uh...we should start over, I think.", the woman said.

Weiss almost laughed. She'd learned her lesson with Ruby...always give second chances a chance.

"I'll go first.", the heiress said. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Uh, what is the Schnee Dust Company? I'm not familiar with it."

"I could say the same thing. I've never heard of a place called Arendelle before."

"Oh...well, it's a kingdom. The capital lies on the coast and it is also named Arendelle."

"And...you're a Queen?"

"Yes..."

"Where are your bodyguards?"

"Uh...back home. Most everyone thinks I'm still there. Except for my sister. I kinda...ran away."

"Oh. Why"

"My sister and I got into a fight...I can't even really remember what made me just want to run. But I've been running for hours."

"You must be exhausted! Come on, let's see if we can find a place for you to stay."

Weiss put an arm around the woman, collected up her bags and began to walk with her.

_Weiss...why are you doing this?_, an inner voice asked her. _Because...she reminds me of me._, she replied.

_She's a total stranger...not to mention that she ran into!_

_Obviously distressed over her fight with her sister!_

The inner voice fell silent and she smiled at Elsa and led her away.

* * *

Elsa had no idea what to feel about this girl. She seemed...similar to herself in so many ways...yet not, at the same time.

"Thank you, Miss Schnee."

"Please, Your Majesty, just Weiss."

Elsa laughed. "Very well, Weiss. The same goes for you too. It's just Elsa."

Weiss smiled at her. "Okay, Elsa."

The two of them walked away, talking and searching for an inn or hotel that had available space.


	3. Chapter 2: Beacon Academy

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We simply don't have any room available."

Weiss sighed. "You've got to be kidding me." She turned around and began walking out the door. "Thank you very much!"

She walked back outside, where Elsa was sitting on a bench and tossing bits of bread to the birds.

"Any luck?"

"None. That was the last one I could think of that I would dare put you up in." The heiress shook her head. "I'm pretty sure I'm gonna regret suggesting this, but you could come stay with me."

"Uh...I'd love that...but why are you going to regret it."

"Because, I live at Beacon Academy and my dormroom has three other girls in it."

"Oh...you're a student?"

"Yes. I'm training to become a huntress."

"Oh...you hunt things? Like what?"

Weiss looked at the girl oddly. "Creatures of Grimm..."

"I...don't know what those are."

"Wow...can I live where you live?"

"Sure...why?"

"Grimm are manifestations of anonymity. Creatures of pure unidentity. Their instinctive and compulsive. They have little higher cognitive abilities, unless it pertains to their instinctual urge to destroy beings with identity." Weiss paused. "Meaning, mostly Humans and Faunus."

"What are Faunus?"

"Oh, boy. Where exactly is Arendelle, again?"

"I don't know. Where are we?"

"We're in Vale. And in the city of the same name."

"The Vale? But...that's across the Frostwake Sea from Arendelle!"

"No, not THE Vale...just Vale. The Kingdom of Vale. And this is the City of Vale."

"Oh...I'm so confused. I've never heard of that kingdom before!"

"Hmm...I think going to Beacon might be our best idea, actually. Someone there has to know where Arendelle is." Weiss nodded once, firmly. "Come on. It's getting late anyway. I'll take you up the cliff."

* * *

Half an hour later, Weiss came to a halt at the front face of the cliff. The ferry up the river had been quick at least, but now they were at the cliff and they had a small problem.

"Well, great."

"What's wrong?", Elsa asked, not sure what her new found friend was seeing that she wasn't.

"The elevators up the cliff...all but one of them are out of service and the one that is in service is sitting at the middle of the cliff for some foreign reason."

"Oh...is there a staircase?"

"There is...but, trust me, you don't want to take it. It's a staircase designed to take you straight up by several hundred feet. It's a lot of steps."

"Oh...so, we just wait for the elevator?"

"No...we take a third option. Do you trust me?"

"Um...this is gonna sound crazy, but...yes."

Weiss smiled. "I'm glad. Cause this is gonna be a really crazy trust exercise." She held out her hand. "Take my hand. And whatever happens, do not let go."

"Right. I can do that." Elsa laid her hand in Weiss' and tried to imagine what she was planning on doing.

Before she could ask, Weiss planted a foot slightly ahead of her...and a massive sigil glowed white on the ground.

Elsa gasped, for that sigil was a snowflake. Did this girl have powers like her own?

A moment later, that question completely fled her mind as the circle contracted, then changed colors to black.

And then, they were both airborn, flying straight up the face of the cliff. Elsa let out a small squeak, then remained silent, eyes moving everywhere. After what seemed both an instant and an eternity, they arced over the edge of the cliff and began to fall towards the ground.

Another sigil, this one blueish, appeared and they stepped and sprang from that one to another. After only a few of those strange spring boards, they landed neatly and softly on solid land.

Elsa was wide-eyed and looking around, as though she'd been transported to another universe.

"That was...amazing! How did you-" Elsa turned to Weiss, only to find her down on one knee and panting hard. "Weiss! Are you okay?"

"Yes...yes, Elsa, I'm...I'm okay. Just..." The heiress swallowed and took a deep breath. When she began again, her breathing was much steadier and less gasping. "That was just very taxing. I didn't send us up fast enough, so it drained too much of my power to keep us moving up." Weiss rose and brushed her sleeves and skirt off.

"How did you do that?", Elsa asked, finishing her own interrupted question.

"My Semblance. Glyphs allow me to manipulate various forces, including gravity, resistance, elasticity, acceleration and velocity. What I did down there was create a slight reversal of gravity and then apply an accelerative effect to us, in the opposite direction of the ground, sending us up. Then, when we were over the cliff, I created several zones on our way down that had the resistance and elasticity of a trampoline. When we hit them, our inertia was converted into kinetic force and the elastic effect of those zones did the rest, redirecting us back up, while absorbing some of our velocity at the same time."

Elsa arched an eyebrow. "If I managed to piece it together right, dispite a lot of terms I don't fully understand, you basically made a really big slingshot to shoot us up, then made a bunch of trampolines for us to land on?"

"In layman's terms, yes."

"Oh...that's cool."

"I think so too."

Elsa looked around, brushing her own clothes down. "So...this is Beacon, did you call it?"

"Yes. Beacon Academy, one of the foremost high-level huntsman and huntress training schools in the whole world. Come on. I'll introduce you to my teammates."

Weiss led the way, head held high. Elsa followed, gazing in wonder. This place looked to be just as nice as Arendelle Castle.

* * *

Ruby Rose, child prodigy and huntress-in-training hummed idlely as she wrote a letter to her friends back at Signal.

She was looking forward to the day the first one of them enrolled here. It would be nice to see some old familiar faces.

"Anyyyyyy threes?"

"Go fish."

"Damn."

"Any tens?"

"Double damn!" Yang handed the ten over to Blake, who set that one and her own ten down to the side.

"Any sixs?"

"Wow. You actually got me." Blake smiled while handing the card over.

"Ha! Your turn."

"Any-"

The game was interrupted by the door unlocking and opening.

"Weiss! You're back...have fun?", Yang asked.

"It's a bit late, isn't it? Were you planning on staying out until sunset?" Blake seemed...miffed.

Ruby simply waved, staying silent.

"Somewhat, yes and no." Weiss said. "Respectively. I actually have someone I'd like you all to meet."

"Uh-oh."

"Come in."

A young woman, probably not much older than the majority of the teammates, stepped into the room.

"Team RWBY, meet Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Elsa, this is Ruby Rose, Blake Belladona and Yang Xiao Long. My teammates.", Weiss pointed to each person in turn as she said their name.

Blake, always one of the more...polite members of Team RWBY, stood and bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Um...Weiss? I've never heard of Arendelle.", Ruby pointed out. It was a meaningful statement from her, seeing as she had scored the highest on their last national geography exam...of the whole class. If she hadn't heard of a nation, it was either ridiculously small...or it didn't exist.

Elsa smothered a laugh.

"What's so funny?", Ruby demanded.

"Nothing. Apart from the number of times I've thought similar things since running into Weiss."

"I'm fairly positive she's from...elsewhere. Ruby, you still have that holographic globe I got you for your birthday?" Ruby nodded. "Can you bring it out?"

"Sure." She hops down from the bed and opens a drawer, pulling a small device out. She activates it, causing a medium sized holoprojection of a globe to pop up.

"Wow...that's pretty neat." Elsa moved closer to the device. Then she actually looked at the world that the globe was displaying. "Uh...that's not Validor."

"Say what?", Weiss asked.

"This map. It's not a world map!"

"Um. Yes, it is. Ruby, you're the expert here. Tell her."

Ruby cleared her throat and clearly entered lecture mode. "The world of Remnant is divided into-"

"Wait, what?! Remnant? What is Remnant?"

"It's...the...planet.", Ruby said slowly.

"But...but. Oh, this makes no sense."

"And I think we've solved the mystery.", Weiss said.

"What?"

"She's not from this world. She's jumped either dimensions or universes...or something. But this is obviously not her world. And we need to get her back to her world."

"Oh."

"So...any ideas?"


	4. Chapter 3: The Plan

Weiss grimaced as she ran through the undergrowth.

This plan hadn't gone well.

"Ruby Rose, I am going to kill you.", she muttered.

* * *

"It's simple! We just track the path she was running along until things don't look familiar to her! Then, we should have a decent idea of where she entered our world! From there, we can figure out how to get her back."

"What if she doesn't recognize anything?", Blake pointed out.

"Um...that shouldn't be a problem."

"Why not?", Weiss insisted, agreeing with Blake on this one, oddly enough.

"It just won't!", Ruby insisted. "And I'm the team leader! So we're doing this!"

Weiss let her head fall into her palm with a sigh of resignation.

* * *

And so...they had followed this overly simplistic plan.

Weiss had to admit that she hadn't had any better suggestions, but still!

"Weiss! Eight o'clock!", Yang hollered, crossing the white-clad girl's path as she caught up.

The heiress twitched her head to her left to see. Four Beowolves were in hot pursuit of them, followed by a pair of Ursa. And somewhere around here, a Deathstalker was lurking.

"Blake! Distract them! I'll get Elsa out of here."

"On it!" The ninja-like Faunus sprang away, grappling a tree and swinging across the Beowolves.

Weiss sprang forward, Glyphs providing speed. She wasn't as fast as Ruby could be...but then again, who could?

The rapid barking of Blake's weapon echoed through the forest as Weiss came up behind Elsa. The heiress grasped the queen's upper arm, crouched and pulled power to her.

"Hang on, Elsa!" Weiss summoned another Glyph, this one intended for speed and acceleration, sacrificing strength, accuracy and perception in order to move faster than anything. Even Ruby couldn't go this fast. But then again, she didn't need to virtually kill her senses to achieve her speeds.

With a slight flicker, the pair was gone, a swirling of leaves and branches marking their passage.

"They're out! Let's go!", Yang shouted.

Blake disengaged, back-flipping away. Ruby sliced two of the Beowolves in half, then shot after her teammates, Semblance flaring.

"Okay. So...that failed.", Yang said, after they had all regrouped.

"Not...exactly.", Elsa said. Everyone looked at her. "Well, when I saw that cave...the one that-what did you call it?- Deathstalker came out of, I noticed the strange way the top of the hill looked. I'm fairly certain I had seen that...but after we passed that and we came to the stream...well, I know I didn't pass through a stream."

Ruby jumped up and down. "The stream is only about five hundred feet from the hill!

"It's still a lot of area for a portal to appear in.", Blake said, not getting her hopes up.

"Actually, it's not as much as you might think." Weiss folded her arms. "Remember what Professor Kalamack said in her Advanced Dust Theory class? Theoretically, if a portal were to be opened to another world, it couldn't coalesce within two hundred and fifty feet of running water for every cubic meter of portal volume. The cleansing and purifying effect of moving water would disrupt the reality bending properties of the portal and it would simply fall in on itself."

"How do you remember this stuff, Weiss?", Yang asked, looking at the heiress as though she had horns in her hair.

"I pay attention in class.", Weiss replied pointedly.

"Oh...I hate doing that."

"I've noticed."

"So, how does that help us?"

"It helps us because we should now be able to pinpoint the exact location. Provided we can actually stay in the area long enough to take measurements and readings..."

"Aww, crud. This means we're going back in, doesn't it."

"Yes. Probably tonight. With backup. Think Team Juniper want's to tag along?"

"Knowing Jaune, almost certainly."

"Good. Let's head back to Beacon and get them. Along with some supplies."

* * *

Ruby knocked on the door.

It cracked open and Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR, poked his head out.

"Ruby! Hey. What's up?"

"Hey, Jaune. Say, you and your team wouldn't happen to be up for some late night practice, would you?"

"Uh...Let's see. Come on in." Jaune opened the door all the way, revealing the Team JNPR dorm room. Nora was bouncing on the bed, per usual. Ren was inspecting his guns, per usual. And Pyrrha...well, she was being Pyrrha. Per usual.

"Hey, guys." Ruby waved.

"She wanted to know if we were up for some late night practice."

Nora jumped off the bed, landed on her behind, sprang up and leaned forward. "Sounds fun! Think we'll get to break anybody's legs?" This last was sotto voche to Ren.

"Unlikely.", Ren replied in kind. "I am willing and able."

"Awww."

"Sounds like a good idea. But perhaps we should be sure our team leader is willing?"

Jaune shook his head with a smile. "I could use the practice...let's go!"

"Yay!", Nora cheered.

"Alright! We'll be heading out in about thirty minutes! Meet us at Beacon Cliff. Thanks, Jaune. You're the best." Ruby stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek, causing the blond boy to turn very, very red. She then turned and left the room.

Unnoticed by anyone else, Pyrrha gripped her weapons slightly tighter and her eyes narrowed at the cloaked girl.

* * *

"Okay, we'll need a barometer, thermometer, measuring laser, spectrometer, oscilloscope, low-power maser antenna."

"Check, check, check, check, check...uh...gotta get that one." Yang clicked her pen closed and slipped her notepad away, turning to go get the requested antenna.

"Okay. Go get it. Blake, grab me Fire Dust, four vials. Earth Dust, two vials. Ice Dust, six vials. Flora Dust, twelve vials. Prime Dust, one vial. Then, I'll need three uncut crystals of each of those types as well."

"On it...what do you need all that Dust for?"

"Various applications. Strictly speaking, I could get away with just the crystals, but one, we're gonna want to double, triple and quadruple check our results. Two, we're going to be down there awhile. Last thing we want is to run out of Dust with Grimm on every side of us.", Weiss said matter-of-factly.

Yang came back in, holding a largish box. "Is this it?"

Weiss read the label. "Yes. Set it on the flatbed." When Yang came back over, Weiss raised her Scroll and muttered for a moment. "Okay, now for more basic supplies. Let's get two...no, three team tents. Our tent might get a bit crowded with five people, but hey. They don't make five-person team tents. Uh, two heater stoves. One outdoor grade pot and pan set. Two pallets of camping foods. Twenty eating utensil sets. No, scratch that. Just get knifes and sporks. The good titanium ones! Uhm. Ten cases of drinking water. Four boxes of water purifier. Nine-"

"Wait...if we're bringing the water, why do we need water purifier?"

"The last thing we want to have happen is to run out of potable water."

"Then why not just bring more water?"

"Because water is incredibly heavy and bulky!"

"Then why not just bring only the purifier?"

"For multiple reasons. One, it's not guaranteed to get everything. Two, it doesn't magically make dirty water taste like spring water. Three, the purifier itself is fairly nasty tasting. Even after you leave it out for a day or so, it still tastes like pool water. And that's if you had started with relatively clean and dirt free water."

"Oh."

"The purifier is for emergencies only. Each case of water contains ten gallons. Assuming we all drink a gallon a day, we've got a supply of eleven days there...hmm. We will be taking a Bullhead there...better make it fifteen cases of water. Just in case. I'd just as soon not have to use the purifier myself.", Weiss added. "And make sure you get the nine bedding sets, too!", she hollered out as Yang left with the forklift car.

"Got it!"

"Alright, got all the Dust."

"Good. Here. Take this list. Get everything you can."

"Holy Dust, this is enough to open your own pharmacy.", Blake exclaimed.

"That's the general idea. Most of it, we'll probably be bringing back. But, like I always say. Prior Planning Prevents Piss Poor Performance."

"You never say that."

"I do too!"

"I've never heard you say it."

"Really, Blake? How many times have I said 'Don't forget The Six P's?'"

"Oh...is that what that was supposed to mean?"

"What else was it supposed to mean?"

"I think I always assumed it meant 'Practice, Practice, Practice, Practice, Practice, Perfect.'"

_Hmm. Come to think of it, that's actually pretty clever. Thanks, Blake! I'll have to use that at some point._

"Oh. I see. Well, it doesn't."

"I know that now..."

"Anyway, list. Go. Fetch."

Blake arched an eyebrow. "Do I look like a dog?"

Ruby skipped into the room. "Juniper is coming along!"

"Good work, Ruby!"

"How goes the supply acquisition?"

"We're almost done. As soon as Yang returns with the tents, bedding water, food and cooking stuff, we should be good. Oh! Blake! Grab another twenty vials of Fire Dust, please!"

"What the heck do we need that much fire Dust for!?"

"Fuel for the stoves!"

"Oh. That makes sense."

Yang drove back up, towing a flatbed of stuff behind her and a stack of water cases on the forklift.

"The water purifier was all gone."

"Uh, Weiss. There's only six vials left. Also, there isn't any Schneecedrin."

Ruby opened her Scroll, which had started beeping. "Aw, crud. Apparently Team Cardinal is coming too!"

Weiss closed her eyes and let her head hang. This had been going so well. Where did it all go wrong?

* * *

"Well. That was a thing."

Weiss sat down in one of the seats in the Bullhead in the cargo section.

"Now why would you say that? I mean, it's not like we had to scrape the bottom of the barrel for more Dust, raid the Medical Wing's own stash for Schneecedrin, go into town to buy a bunch of water purifier at outrageous prices, get back, cram all of our stuff into one Bullhead and still have room for thirteen people!" The heiress' sarcasm could have been cut with a knife and eaten with a fork, it was so thick.

"Don't forget having to brow-beat Cardin into accepting the role of scout patrol for his team!", Ruby said in a low voice.

"Actually...that was mostly Jaune. I have to say, I was impressed. That boy has changed a lot since we met him."

Everyone stared at Weiss.

"What?! He has! When we started here, he was this geeky weakling! Now, he's this manly, talented, skilled...still geeky, warrior."

Ruby and Yang exchanged looks. Then they smirked. "Somebody's got a thing for Jaune!"

Weiss simply shook her head. "Sorry. He's not my type. I prefer redheads."

Ruby and Yang exchanged another look, this one disbelieving. "Pyrrha?!", they both said simultaneously, now looking as Weiss.

Weiss smiled and shook her head. "Stop guessing. You're just embarrassing yourselves."

"Blake? Any ideas? Comments?", Yang turned to look at Blake. Then she shook her head. The Faunus' head was buried in a book. Of course.

"Whatcha' readin'?", Ruby asked, predictably.

"Nothing.", Blake said, her voice sounding oddly...strained. Almost as if she were...

"Blake? Are you laughing?"

"Who, me? No!" A slight snort.

"Uh-huh. Right."

"Really, I'm not." Perfect deadpan.

"Oh. Huh." Ruby looked at her sister. "I could have sworn she was laughing."

Weiss chuckled softly. Sometimes, she loved her teammates, however much they frustrated her.

Elsa leaned over and whispered. "Weiss, is this going to work?"

"If not, we'll figure out another way. I promise you, Elsa, one way or another, we will get you home."

"Good. I miss my sister." Elsa leaned back and tried to enjoy the trip.


	5. Chapter 4: Speedy Thing Go In

**Author's Note: OMG, finally got Chapter 4 up! Sorry it took so long! I promise, shit will begin making more sense soon!**

* * *

Weiss pushed hard and the rod clicked into place.

"Alright. That's the last one. Camp is set up."

"Yeah! We rule!"

Weiss turned to the forth and largest tent in their camp zone. "Good thinking on the lab tent, by the way, Yang. I wouldn't have thought of that."

"Oh my Dust...did the Ice Princess just compliment me!? I might faint!", Yang exclaimed.

"It wasn't a compliment! It was just a comment!"

"Alright. We're gonna head out to scout around. We'll be back in about an hour with a preliminary threat analysis.", Cardin said. "Come on, boys."

When they had left the immediate area, Ruby exhaled. "Finally. I though they would never leave!"

"Why did they come along anyway?"

Jaune shifted uneasily from foot to foot. "It's my fault...I, uh, asked Cardin if he wanted to bring his team out for some practice. He accepted."

"Oh. Why did you ask?"

"I'm trying to extend Cardin some...respect. I doubt we'll ever be best buds, but I'd prefer to not alienate him and wind up having to watch my back for the rest of our lives."

"Oh. How's that going?"

"Not too bad. He's staying friendly at least. Although I did see this smile on his face a couple of weeks ago that was creepy. I don't think it was directed towards me, though."

"Oh." _I need to stop saying that!_, Weiss thought.

Elsa stood up from the camp's "kitchen", which was a small area where both of their stoves were set up, with their case of pans sitting next to them, both pallets of food only a few steps away.

"Kitchen, such as it is, is ready to go. Anyone hungry?"

Weiss smiled, but shook her head. "Not right now. I want to get started on our mission here. Elsa, can you come with me?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I need to measure you."

Elsa arched an eyebrow. "Measure me?"

"Yes. If we know your dimensions, we can calculate your volume. With that, we can get a minimum size on the portal and can probably figure out where it is."

"Oh, right!"

Several minutes later, Weiss nodded. "Okay. If I did my math right-and I'm fairly certain I did, the portal has a minimum size of one point two two cubic meters."

She smiled. "Which means that the portal needs to be at least about three hundred feet away from the stream. Only about two hundred feet left to investigate. Come on!" She grabbed the barometer, thermometer, scan unit for the dustameter and a case for soil samples. Then, the heiress ran out of the lab tent, Elsa in tow.

"Okay. Let's start here." Weiss pushed a earpiece into her left ear. "Blake, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Alright. I'm going to start with some dustameter scans with the portable imager. Lemme know if you see anything funny on the screen."

"Um...which means what?"

"Well, I've calibrated the unit to filter out background noise. In this case, dirt, foliage, water, rock, ect, by the various elements that make them."

"Uh...what am I going to see then?"

"If we're totally wrong, virtually nothing. If we're right? Well, you'll know."

"Oh."

Weiss clicked the handheld unit on and it hummed, then quieted as it came online.

"Okay. Starting my scans." She lifted the unit and picked up the spray paint rod. It was like one of those surveying tools they use to mark out gas and water lines before ripping a road up. "Okay. Beginning at the closest point to the stream. Marking meter one. What do you see, Blake?"

"Um...white."

"What?"

"White. The screen is entirely white."

"Uh...that's not cool."

"Why?"

"Because that means the spectrum of light in this area is...blotting out everything. I'm...not entirely sure what that means, but it isn't good."

"Does this mean we already found the portal?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Look at your screen."

"It's still white. It never changed."

"I've scanned six more meters while we've been talking."

"Oh...so, what's that mean?"

"It means there is a crapton of shit here that shouldn't be here. I think that portal might have been a bit-unstable."

Weiss kept scanning...until about meter fourty-four.

"Uh, Weiss! The screen just started changing. It's got a bunch of vertical stripes on it now. I see blue...and purple. And now some green. The rest is still white."

"Bingo. Thank you, Blake. Elsa, hold this."

"Okay." The queen stepped over and held the handheld unit, while the heiress took the soil sample kit from her.

A few minutes of collecting samples, then several more minutes taking temperature and barometric readings, later, they trooped back into the lab tent.

Blake sat, looking bored, at the lab table.

"Oh, hey. You're back."

Weiss set the kit and the equipment down, returning the thermometer and barometer to their homes and pulling the soil samples out. Several moments later, Weiss sat down in a chair and leaned back.

"Now...we wait."

* * *

The next day, the sample results were up.

"Inconclusive, inconclusive, inconclusive, inconclusive...BINGO! Gotcha! Oh, double bingo! Oh, Dust! Jackpot! Elsa, Elsa! I got it, I got it! Elsa, I got it!"

Elsa burst into the lab tent with a smile on her face. "You found the portal?!"

"Well, I found where the portal was! It's closed now."

Elsa suddenly looked crestfallen.

"Hey! Don't worry! We'll get it open again! This is good news! It means we can get you home faster!"

"Oh. Okay." She still looked a bit sad.

"What's wrong, Elsa?"

"Well, I...I don't want to have to leave my new friends behind."

Weiss did a double take, then smiled. "We'll still be here. Maybe we can stabilize a full time portal and establish communication between our worlds. It'll be grand, as Pyrra would say."

"I like that idea. Okay. Let's do it."

"We should probably wait for later in the evening. The closer we can come to the circumstances when you crossed over, the better chance we have of getting your world."

"Oh. Good idea."

"Don't worry. We'll get you home."

"Thank you."

* * *

Later, they all, minus Team CRDL, who was still doing patrols, though they had come in for meals and the occasional report, gathered at the location Weiss had marked as the origin point of the portal.

Dozens of types of Dust and various other instruments were arrayed in front of the group. Weiss nodded and stepped back, returning the bottle of pinkish Dust to its location in its case.

"We're all set."

"Okay. We're ready."

"Good. Elsa? When you're ready, start the Invocation."

"Okay..." And she began to chant in a very old language, as Weiss had been teaching her to do for the better part of that day and the day before.

The moment she got six syllables in, Team CRDL burst out of the forest around them.

"We've got incoming!"

"Dustdamn it! Now that we've started the Invocation, we can't stop it! We have to hold them off!", Weiss shouted. "Elsa, keep chanting! Whatever you do, don't stop!"

"Team Ruby! Rally, rally, rally!", the teams own namesake shouted.

"Team Juniper! Rally, rally, rally!" Jaune brought his own team in close and then Team CRDL was there. The twelve of them huddled close.

"Anyone got any good ideas?", Cardin asked, his mace over his shoulder as he caught his breath.

"Not really.", Weiss and Ruby said simultaneously.

"I do.", Jaune said a heartbeat later. And just like that, command fell squarely upon the youthful man's shoulders. "Yang, Cardin, Nora. Stay close in. Protect Elsa. Nothing gets past you. Ruby, Weiss, Ren, Dove, Blake. You're all on Fast Response Duty. You stay in between the first line and the last line. We'll call if we need you. Otherwise, use your own judgment. Pyrra, Lark, Russel and I will be the first line. Whatever gets past us will be up to the rest of you. Cardin."

"Yessir?" Cardin's response seemed almost automatic. What no one knew, was that Cardin had a small military background. And Jaune was currently speaking like a superior who knew what he was doing. More over, he was speaking like an officer.

Jaune, focused on the battle plan, barely noticed. "Any idea on numbers?"

"I personally saw a couple dozen Beowolves and several Ursa. Russel says he saw a couple of Deathstalkers. I haven't had a chance to see anyone else."

"I think I saw a Nevermore over the treetops, but we've got plenty of cover with the trees here.", Lark said.

"Right. Alright. Positions, everyone. We've got a hell of a fight ahead of us."

No sooner than they all readied themselves, the small open area (which was closed overhead due to the expansive canopy of leaves from the trees) was suddenly filled with Grimm.

Sounds of combat exploded with a veracity that almost startled Elsa into silence, but she kept chanting.

Jaune ducked under a Beowolf's swiping paw, lunged up and drove the point of his sword into it's throat. With a twist and a step back, he recovered his stance and was in position to block the second Beowolf. His shield moved up and deflected a blow from that Beowolf as a pair of Boarbatusks charged him. He rolled and called out.

"Weiss! Boars!"

A blur of white and both Boarbatusks were airborn, rapier holes cleanly placed in their unarmored throats.

_How does she do that?! _The warrior had no time for more thought before an Ursa came barreling in and he brought a shield up, stopping it's massive paw cold. He lashed out with a his blade and he put a shallow cut in the Ursa's leg. It reared in pain, which let Jaune move again. He lunged in and blocked a hasty swipe with his shield, planted his foot and pushed upward against the ground. His blade decapitated the Ursa and he sprang backwards, returning to his position.

He used the small breather to look around. The plan seemed to be working.

Then, it stopped working.

Four Deathstalkers broke into the the area, pincers clacking.

_It never rains when it can pour, does it?_

"Tighten up! Tighten up!", he shouted.

And once more, they had no time to spare for anything else.

* * *

Elsa kept chanting. She blocked out all other sources of input. It wasn't easy.

She felt her power surging through her hands as the stress mounted and saw frost beginning to rim the edges of the book.

"Aperi portam. Redire domum."

The queen felt a twinge and looked up. The portal was opening. "Portas mundi partem redire domum."

Suddenly, she realized there was no more left in the book.

Just as suddenly, she was aware of the lack of noise.

She turned around to find the teams of hunters standing stock still, the Grimm similarly arrayed.

"Wha-"

A burst of light blazed behind Elsa and she spun around again as it faded.

"What the-?!", a familiar voice said.

"Wha-"

Elsa finally could see again and her jaw unhinged, staring at the young woman standing in front of her.

"_Anna?!_"


	6. Chapter 5: Speedy Thing Come Out

**Author's Note: HOLY DUST, I finally got this Chapter up! Sorry it took so long. Shit been cray-cray here. So! Feast your eye upon this chapter! Have fun!**

**Oh, by the way, loving the reviews so far! Thanks for the thumbs up! It's nice to see some appreciation for the...not-so-classics? **

* * *

"Anna?!"

"Elsa, is that you?"

"It's me! What-"

They were rudely interrupted by the abrupt return of combat, beginning with a short scream of pain.

Elsa spun around as Anna ran up beside her sister.

"Elsa, what's going on? Who are these people? And what are they fighting?"

"They're friends. And they're fighting something called Grimm. Let's give them a hand. You ready, Anna."

"Right. People good, beast things, bad."

"You got it. Let's freeze their asses!"

Elsa lunged forward, pushing a wave of ice ahead of her. Anna created a peninsula of ice into the sky and rode it up, launing small spikes of ice from her palms as she went, spearing Beowolves by the droves.

With the added firepower (or would that be icepower?), the huntsmen and huntress' began pushing the Grimm back.

The four Deathstalkers became a single line, almost a phalanx for their retreat. Their pincers were tough enough to repel any ranged attack and their stingers were fast enough to keep everyone out of melee range.

Anna lept down from her perch, slowing her fall with a jet of cold air.

Elsa slammed a foot onto the ground and ice rippled out, under the Deathstalker's feet. Then, behind them, it surged up in a huge wall.

"Anna...you wanna build a snowman?!"

"You bet!"

The queen and princess grasped each others hands and twinned their power together. A mass of ice and snow grew, swirling around.

Then, it settled, a large hill, easily thirty feet tall.

Finally, it shuddered and split open, four massive arms breaking free of the main mass as a head split away, shaking like a dog. It lifted itself up, it's legs unbending and straightening. Mostly.

It finally shook itself out, the Deathstalkers behind it. It half turned, looking over its shoulder slightly at the four Grimm, which clacked their pincers at the snow behemoth.

The behemoth turned fully around at that and roared at them, a massive echoing sound. It also blew a hurricane of super-cold air at the Grimm. They shivered and closed together...then lunged for their opponent.

They were completely outclassed. The snow behemoth grew talons and spikes of ice and swung it's four arms into battle. Being not a flesh and blood creature, the poison in the Deathstalker's stingers had no effect. And they were too low for their pincers to reach above the ice armor on the behemoth's legs.

The first one that tried crawling on the snow behemoth never learned its lesson appropriately. Two of the behemoth's arms picked the Grimm up off a third arm, slammed it into the ground and then tossed the crushed beast away.

It turned back to the other three, thrust an arm forward and speared one of the scorpion-like Grimm with its four ice talons, then shook it off into another one. A foot lifted and came down like a twenty ton anvil on the forth one.

After the behemoth got what was left of the Deathstalker of its footpad, the last one finally got out from under its dead companion. Needless to say, it had learned that this was not a beast to triffle with.

It ran. It didn't get very far.

The snow behemoth opened its mouth and roared again, this time sending a hail of ice shards out. Each shard was easily four feet long. They tacked the Deathstalker to the ground, wounding it beyond the point of no return.

Elsa and Anna finally reclaimed their magic, thawing the now rather chilly area out.

The silence was absolute. Elsa suddenly noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"Ah, Elsa?"

"Yeah, Anna?"

"Why are they staring at us?"

"I have no clue."

Weiss came forward. She had a scrach on her cheek and her sleeves were torn in a couple places.

"I-I have no idea how you two just did that...but thank you."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other, then at Weiss. "Magic.", they said in sync.

"I take it this is your sister, Elsa?"

"Yes. Everyone, this is Princess Anna of Arendelle. Anna, meet some new friends I've made. Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladona, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyre, Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark." Elsa correctly indicated each person as she called them by name.

"Wow. And you've only been gone for three days."

"Well, when you run into someone like Weiss, you meet a lot of people in a short time frame when she introduces you to her friends."

"I bet. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Anna gave a curtsy to the group.

"Uh...anyone bring bandages?", Cardin inquired.

"Yes. Over by the Dust case. Why?", Weiss asked.

"I just got nicked by an Ursa." Cardin uncovered the wound on his upper arm. It was deep and pretty big, but it seemed to be a clean cut.

"Holy Dust, Cardin! That's more than a nick! You're lucky it didn't hit an artery!", Jaune exclaimed, grabbing the emergency medical supply kit.

"Uh...it did.", Cardin said through clenched teeth. "My aura is keeping me from bleeding out right now. I'd appreciate it if we could perhaps get to a hospital.

Ruby moved. "I'll get the Bullhead." Suddenly, she was gone, rose petals scattering in her wake.

Anna moved to inspect Cardin's wound while Jaune got the supplies out.

"Hmm. Cardin, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Mind if I try something?"

"That depends. Will it help?"

"If it works, yes. I'm not entirely sure what an aura is, but I'm guessing that using it to keep from bleeding out is exausting?"

"Beyond. It's dangerous, actually. I could burn out if I hold it too long. Then I'll be screwed."

"Right. Thought so." She turned to the kit as it was being laid out. "Jaune, is it?"

"Uh...yeah.", he replied, remembering the last time someone had said that to him with a glance at Weiss.

"What do you have for sterilization?"

"Uh, ninety-one percent isopropyl alcohol, three percent hydrogen peroxide, iodine. Oh and Fire Dust."

"Which one is best at killing any infection vectors?"

"Probably either the Fire Dust or the alcohol."

"Can we safely use both?"

Weiss stepped up. "It'll hurt like hell, but yes. They are safe to use together. And between them, they'll kill anything. Provided we seal it up right, he won't get infection."

"Okay. The Fire Dust won't cauterize, will it?"

"Properly activated, no."

"Good. Let's do it. Give me the alcohol while someone preps the Fire Dust."

Jaune handed Anna the bottle of alcohol and Weiss the bottle of Fire Dust.

"Okay, Cardin. This is gonna hurt. You ready?"

"Do it."

Anna doused the gouge with the alcohol and Cardin's breath hissed in through his nose as it burned like a fire ant colony in his arm.

Weiss stepped up and shook Fire Dust onto the wound. A dim glow came and Cardin's face blanched and he clenched his jaw hard.

"Okay. It's clean.", Weiss said as the glow dimmed and vanished.

"Good. Alright. This is probably going to hurt even more, so hold on." This, she directed to Cardin. Then, she rubbed her hands together and held the palms over the wound.

Sparkles of her power fell down and ice appeared. A line here, a line there. Suddenly, the entire wound was filled in with ice. Cardin finally couldn't keep it in and howled as the cold burned.

"Sorry. You can stop holding the blood in now."

Cardin got himself in hand, then let his aura release his blood flow.

"Huh...how did you do that?"

"I made a block of ice in the wound. I just omitted small tubes where your arteries connect. Don't move your arm much. Ice is too stiff to follow the movement of flesh."

"Why not use snow, then?", Weiss, asked, staring in wonder at the ice repair.

"Not frozen enough. His body heat alone would melt it too fast. Add trying to pump blood through it...forget it. It would just turn to red snow and then melt right quick."

"Good thinking, Anna.", Elsa said.

"Thanks, sis."

Suddenly, the roar of Bullhead engines filled the night. It hovered over the hole in the foliage the snow behemoth had made by tossing the Deathstalker through it and lowered a loading tray.

Everyone piled on, bringing the last of the supplies with them. The camp had already been packed up and ready to go, so once they were on, they were done out here.

Finally, they were all aboard and the Bullhead shot off toward Beacon Academy.

* * *

"So, what happened? Why didn't it work right?", Elsa asked Weiss.

"I...have no idea.", the heiress responded, staring blankly at the wall.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused.", Anna said, shaking her head.

Weiss turned to the younger woman and sighed. "We tried to open a portal to return Elsa back to her world, but for some reason, the portal pulled you to our world."

"Okay, that's the part that's not making sense...I'm in another w-world?"

"Yes. Your sister accidentally crossed through a portal while she was running and wound up here. She ran into me and we figured out the problem."

"Oh...that makes sense. Oh, wait. Speaking of Elsa running..." Anna turned to her sister. "Why were you running, exactly?"

"Because of our...argument."

"Argument? Regarding what?"

"Hans..."

"Um, okay, I know we had a minor disagreement over the proper penalties, but that was hardly worth running!"

"No, I'm not talking about the one just before the council meeting. I'm talking about the one after sunset, when you came to my chamber door."

Anna looked from side to side, her expression uncertain. "Uh...Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"I never came to your chamber door after sunset that day."

"Yes you did!"

"Um, no, I didn't. I was in the stables, grooming Rocinante..."

"But you...you knocked and I opened and said 'If you ask me if I want to build a snowman, I'll throw a snowball in your face.' And you said that you wanted to talk about Hans, and then we started fighting...and I ran."

"But...Elsa. I was never there. I noticed you were missing the next morning...you didn't come down for breakfast, but you always do. So, I went to check on you, but your room was empty."

"But...if you weren't the one who-" Elsa stiffened. "Did you leave to look for me?!"

"Yes...why?"

"Because...Arendelle has no ruler and no heir now."

"You think someone was planning to seize power of the throne?"

"I'm almost positive!" Elsa spun to Weiss. "We've got to get back! Desperately!"

"I'll do what I can, but if that Invocation didn't work, I don't know what will."

The door opened and the familiar sound of two feet and a cane tapping along the floor came.

"Perhaps, Miss Schnee, you should ask for assistance when you require it?", Professor Ozpin intoned.

"Professor! I didn't know you were coming!"

"What you mean to say is 'Why are you here!? We were very circumspect in leaving and returning!'...to which I reply: I know exactly when people step foot on these grounds and when they step off them. I knew about your expedition, of course...but when you left with thirteen and returned with fourteen, I deduced you'd had a bit of a problem."

"Uh...yes, sir."

"Who is this?" both Elsa and Anna said in low voices.

"I am Professor Ozpin. I'm the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. And you two must be Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Weiss blinked. "You-you know who they are? Do you know where their home is?

"Certainly. They are from Validor. An alternate world to our own." Ozpin sipped at his coffee mysteriously. Yes, even while simply drinking coffee, he is mysterious.

"O-oh. Well. Um, since you're here, sir. We need help getting them back."

"Yes, you do...the getting them back part. Not so much the help. I'll simply say this. You mistranslated the Invocation, Miss Schnee. It's not a return home Invocation. It's a Retrieval Invocation. That is why you got Miss Anna here, rather than returning Queen Elsa home." With that, he spun about and left the room

Weiss looked at the page in the book, then closed it and her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What's wrong, Weiss?", Ruby asked.

"He's right. I mistranslated it. It returns lost objects, in this case, a person, to the Invoker. In our particular case, it returned Anna to Elsa. If only Anna had Invoked it from their side..."

"You couldn't have known, Weiss.", Elsa said, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"She's right, Weiss. Don't beat yourself up for this."

"Thanks, Ruby. Elsa. You two are the best friends I could have."

"What are we, chopped liver?", Yang asked with a toss of her hands.

"You and Blake are my friends too! But you're also not rushing in to help cheer me up!"

"We prefer to sit back and see the cogs turn.", Blake said with a smirk.

"Cogs? Cogs! OH! Weiss Schnee, you are a genius! And you too, Blake Belladonna!", Weiss said with gusto. "Everyone, follow me!"

With a rush of motion, Team RWBY was out the door, Elsa and Anna in tow.

"Where are we going?!"

"To the very thing that gives our school it's name! The Beacon Tower!"

* * *

**Closing AN: Oh, boy. So, someone is trying to take over Arendelle? Potentially. Wonder who it could be! *troll face* Feel free to put your ideas in the reviews!**


	7. Intermission One: The Southern Isles

**Author's Note: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! This has been a long time coming. Worry not, the next few updates will proceed quickly.**

* * *

**10 Years Ago**

The boy sat alone on the bench in the garden, his head bent and soft sniffles coming from his direction.

Another boy, perhaps slightly older, approached, sitting next to the younger boy. They were similar in their looks.

Not so much that you would notice it, unless they were standing next to each other...

"Hans, what...it was Mother, wasn't it?"

"Go away, John. At least Mother loves you."

"Lemme guess. She said something along the lines of 'Oh, Hans. If only someone out there loved you?' Am I close?"

Hans looked at his older brother in shock.

"H-how did you know?"

"She said the same thing to me when I was your age."

"Oh." Hans' voice was small.

"It's not true. Not completely. Mother is just very...cold. She wants a daughter. And all these sons are...annoying her. Just...be strong, Hans. She'll just do it more the more you cry."

"Okay...I'll-I'll be strong. I won't cry next time!"

* * *

**One Year Later**

"No play! No play! You didn't cross the boundary limit!"

"That's what we did last time, John. Remember, the only rule of Isleball is that no rule can be the same two times in a row!"

"Oh. Then maybe it should be..."

"If I don't cross the boundary limit, I get to extract a foul from the foul box and place it in the score pit!"

"Okay!"

"Yes! Finally got rid of that thing." Hans lept into the air, happy.

"Boys, it's time to get cleaned up for dinner!", the cook said, poking her head out the window. "And be quick about it! We have company tonight. A well-known merchant family."

They ran inside and got washed up, their Chamberlains assisting them with their formal clothes.

And then they were seated at the table with their mother when the family came in.

The man was non-descript. His wife was much the same, save that she wore very expensive jewels. The same could not be said of their daughter.

When she glided into the room, John instantly rose to his feet. He would have done it anyway, at his mother's urging. Hans took his que from his brother and stood as well.

Austin, the manor's majordomo, cleared his throat and spoke clearly. "Queen Isabelle, may I present Arthur Goldspinner, his wife Cora Goldspinner and their daughter...Sylvia Goldspinner."

"Your Majesty." Arthur said as he bowed and his wife and daughter dropped curtsies.

"Mister Goldspinner. Thank you for joining us tonight. I do hope you'll forgive me not standing. My hip is not appreciative of this weather."

"Not at all, Your Majesty! Please, do not concern yourself with the feelings of a simple merchant."

"You're hardly a simple merchant, Mister Goldspinner. We wouldn't be here otherwise, sir.", Isabelle said frankly.

"I suppose that's true."

The rest of the pre-dinner formalities proceeded normally. John found himself quiet pleased when Sylvia was seated next to him. While Hans engaged in idle chit-chat with Mrs. Goldspinner and Isabelle began talking business with Mr. Goldspinner, John began to slowly engage Sylvia in conversation.

"Have you ever had Basted Lime Isle Fillets before? Well, I suppose I should ask if you've had it with fish right from the Palace Preserve. I mean, who hasn't had that dish that lives here, right?"

"I typically don't eat fish actually. Disappointing, too. I love the taste of it. The mercury in most fish gives me...stomach trouble, though."

"Oh. Should I ask the cooks to prepare you something else? It would be no trouble. I'm certain Mother wouldn't mind."

"Oh, please, Your Highness, don't concern yourself with me."

John suddenly noticed his Mother's eyes on the both of them.

"Sylvia, dear? Are you enjoying the fish?", Isabelle asked, her teeth glinting as she smiled.

John, despite himself, felt his jaw drop open. She had known. She had known that Sylvia had trouble with fish and had deliberately had it served tonight.

He quickly regained his composure, though.

Sylvia had apparently figured it out as well. "Quite delicious, Your Majesty. I must say, the taste of the extra mercury the cooks must have put in it for flavor is masterfully disguised under the tang of the lime."

John's eyes flared wide. Had she just all but called his mother - _his _mother, the queen of the Southern Isles! - out on her horrible actions?!

He stared at Sylvia. _I think I'm in love...,_ he thought.

Isabelle's smile flickered, as though shocked that a commoner would be so...insolent.

"I see. I will extend your complements to the chef."

"Mmm.", was all Sylvia said. The girl picked up her water goblet...and only because John had been watching did he catch it. The glass frosted over...and he was certain he saw ice chips appear in the water.

"Sorcery...", he mouthed gently. Sylvia turned to look at him and winked.

Holy crap. His mother had just insulted a seventeen-year-old sorceress. Sylvia was totally plotting payback now.

_I am definitely in love._

* * *

"Sylvia!" John called out.

It was later that same night. The adults were sipping brandy in the sitting room. Hans was in bed for the night.

He and Sylvia had been left to their own devices. He had been trying to get into the same room with her for awhile now...but he wasn't having much luck.

He came out onto the garden path to find her hastily retreating.

"Sylvia! Please...why are you running?"

She slowed, letting him come close enough that they didn't have to shout to each other. "I can't trust you."

"Why not?"

"Your mother. She's out for my-me."

"You were going to say your power, weren't you?"

"You know? That just furthers my suspicions"

"I didn't. Not until I saw you pick up your water glass and saw it frost over."

"Oh..."

"Sylvia...what you did tonight was dangerous! But bloody awesome! I've never seen someone stand up to Mother like that and not pull back a bloody stump."

"Oh, I'll probably regret it. She probably had them add more mercury to my water."

"It can't kill you, right?"

"No. I actually lied earlier about the stomach trouble. It affects my powers. I can't control the magic very well when I've consumed an excess of mercury. It takes time though. By tomorrow, I'll probably be blowing things up just by looking at them."

John nodded. "That makes sense."

"John...you are a very different young man. You seem to be aware of you Mother's ruthlessness, yet also, you realize that you cannot take any action against her without lossing your life."

"It's not my life I worry about. If I thought I could bring her down, I'd do it, even if it cost me my life."

"I see. I stand by my statement even more, then. Is there anyone's life that you wouldn't trade for that?"

"My younger brother's..." John took a breath. "And, as of tonight...yours."

Sylvia's eyes widened. "B-but, I'm no one..."

"I beg to differ. You're Sylvia Goldspinner, a respecter of neither rank nor title. And I'm going to take you to the Apothecary right now and we're going to defy Mother and see if we can't purge that mercury."

Sylvia smiled. "Thank you, John."

"It's the least I can do."

"Not for the Apothecary...for standing up to your mother for me."

"Oh...that. Well, she's not exactly loved around here. For a ruler, she's alright. But as a mother? Now come on. Let's go see that Apothecary."

* * *

**One Year Later**

The clink of silverware and china was soft as the butler cleared the small round table of the dessert dishes.

John sat across from Sylvia and appraised her openly.

For the last year, he had slowly courted this phenomenal woman. And he was ready.

Beyond ready, in fact.

"Sylvia."

"John.", she replied, looking up at him, smiling.

"I expect you're wondering why I invited you to a nice dinner for two tonight."

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"Well, I chose tonight because exactly one year ago tonight, we met for the first time."

"That thought had also crossed my mind. In fact, my very astute mind, if I may be so full of myself, suggested it's because you have important information to discuss."

John stood, came around the table and gave Sylvia a hand to stand with. She took it and rose, her silken dress swirling at her movement.

"I wouldn't exactly say information...but a question I most definitely do have." John plunged a hand into his pocket and then withdrew it slowly.

They stood there for several seconds and then John lowered himself down to one knee and rose the object he had withdrawn from his pocket.

It was a mid-sized, brilliant sapphire of the first rate quality, set into a very simple silver ring.

"Sylvia Goldspinner, will you marry me?"

Sylvia gasped and the temperature in the room spiked by ten degrees. "Yes! Yes, I will, John!"

A sudden tenseness filled the air as John slid the ring onto Sylvia's finger.

"Just what do you think you are doing, John?", a cold, all-to-familiar voice said sharply. John rose and spun, placing himself between his mother and his new fiancé.

"Mother..." John took a short breath. "Mother, please meet Sylvia Goldspinner...my soon-to-be wife."

"...I see." For just a second, John thought she would attack. But then she smiled. "Congratulations. Welcome to the family, Sylvia."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

* * *

**One Year Later**

John smiled at his wife as she bounced his beautiful daughter on her hip. He had been shocked to learn that Sylvia had also wanted to tell him the night he proposed to her. She had been pregnant.

Fortunately, they had the wedding quickly enough that no one noticed. Of course, when the baby was born barely six months after they were married, everyone who could do simple addition and subtraction knew what had happened.

"Sylvia, dear...if you never put her down, she'll never learn to walk."

"Oh, hush, dear. She'll be fine! Won't you, Vivian? Yes, you will!"

John stood and approached his wife. "Marry me, Sylvia."

"Already done, luv."

The prince swept a hand over her dark black tresses, down to cup her cheek.

"Then let's have a beautiful daughter."

"Also done."

"Damn. You're too good for me."

"Oh, John. You're a silly man."

"Indeed I am."

Sylvia's expression suddenly became very distant.

"Sylvia, my love? What is it?"

"T-take Vivian!"

"What?"

"Take her! Quickly!", Sylvia's voice was panicked. John reached out and easily picked the six month old baby, who was looking around with wide eyes, out of his wife's arms.

No sooner than he had, she doubled over, cluching her head and moaning. John quickly called Vivian's nanny in, instructed her to put the girl to bed, then turned back to his wife.

"Sylvia! Are you alright?!"

She finally stopped moaning in pain and was instead gasping for air.

"A vision...a big one. One of events in...Arendelle."

"Oh?"

"My husband, I do think I see an opportunity soon. Perhaps in about twelve years...nine years from now, the Princesses of Arendelle will lose their parents at sea. Then, with the right push, three years later at Princess Elsa's coronation...we might have an opportunity here, luv."

"Syliva. You're not making much sense."

"I'm sorry, John. The vision still has me befuddled." The seer sat down in the seat that John had just vacated and accepted the glass of water that John had poured from the decanter on the sitting table.

She took a sip, then a deep breath. "Okay. Princess Elsa of Arendelle is a unique child. She's like me...she possesses powers. Her's seem to be more limited than mine...no, more specialized is a better term. She has power over the forces of winter. She can summon snow and ice, manipulate it perfectly. Mostly." Sylvia took another sip of water. "About a year ago, Elsa and her younger sister, Anna, were playing late at night, when, a result of a total accident, Elsa struck Anna in the head with her power."

John's eyes flared wide at this. "So...she died?"

"No. Though it was a close thing, the King took his family to the trolls that live near his castle. They removed the memory of magic from Anna's head. Elsa became isolated. They sealed the palace and reduced the staff. But now...the princesses are going to have a problem in about nine years."

"What problem is that?"

"Rapunzel will be getting married."

"Oh...how is that a problem?"

"The King and Queen of Arendelle are Rapunzel's aunt and uncle. And Rapunzel's kingdom is across the sea from Arendelle."

"Oh! And Nature Hath no Wrath like a Sea enraged."

"Exactly. They will make the journey, but will not arrive on the other side. Their ship will go down with all hands."

"And without her parents, Elsa will isolate herself even more. She'll be...fragile.", John guessed.

"No, not her...Anna. Elsa is willing to sacrifice any socializing in exchange for her freedom. Anna...Anna is far more sociable. After thirteen years of isolation, she'll be very...desperate to find a friend, even a love. And of course, the gates will have to be opened for the coronation

"I see. So you're thinking...?"

"Be there for the coronation. Charm Anna's socks off, she'll ask for her sister's blessing, Elsa will undoubtedly refuse, Anna will protest, Elsa will lose her cool. Or rather, gain too much of it."

John snorted. "That was bad, dear." He frowned suddenly. "One problem with your plan. I'm already married."

"Oh...right." Sylvia giggled. "I guess I'm still a bit discombobulated."

"Hmm. Perhaps...perhaps Hans would do well in my stead?"

"How will he get you on the throne?"

"He won't...but he'll get me closer."

* * *

**Eight Years Later**

"John, my brother! How's married life been treating you?"

"Very well, Hans! How's the bachelor's life been working out for you?"

"Not to bad. It's a bit...lonely."

"Well, maybe I can help! I recently received an invitation for Queen Elsa of Arendelle's Coronation Day."

"Oh? And how is a coronation party that you're going to going to help me?"

"Because I'm not going to it. Alas, I've already been scheduled during that time period and I cannot free up the time for travel. So, I would like to ask you to go in my stead."

Hans eyed his brother critically. "Okay, I'll bite. How's this gonna help me?"

"Easy, little brother. Both Queen Elsa and her sister, Princess Anna, as I understand it, are very available. I understand from what I've heard that Anna is even more lonely than you, Hans. I'm sure she'd admire the friendship of a kindred soul."

"Hmm. Perhaps. Alright. I'll check my schedule, but it's probably clear. I would be honored to attend in your absence, John.", Hans finished formally.

"Good! Glad to hear it!" John stood and bowed himself out of the room. His smirk was hidden by his dazzling smile.


	8. Chapter 6: Sigils of Transdimentionality

**Present Day**

"I'm worried about her, Yang." Ruby said, peeking into the room. "She hasn't left that room in two weeks."

"She'll be fine, Ruby."

The topic of discussion was, of course, Weiss. Since she had her stroke of genius, she had been up in the Beacon Tower since. A little over two weeks. Which was both very like her...and very not.

The other door swung open silently and Anna stepped into the room.

"Oh...Ruby and Yang, right?"

"That's us."

"Right. Pretty sure I've got it all down at this point, but I'm horrible with names."

"Where's Elsa?"

"Entertaining some of the students who have free periods."

"Oh. She's very considerate like that."

"Yeah...she wasn't always like that...she used to be cold and withdrawn. But then she figured out how to get a handle on her powers and she became much more friendly." Anna sighed. "So, is Weiss getting anywhere?"

"No idea. I was just about to go in and check on her.", Ruby admitted.

"Good luck.", Yang muttered.

Ruby opened the door, stepped through and closed it behind her. She took two more steps and was about to take another when-

"Not another step, Ruby.", Weiss said without looking up.

"Weiss, you need to come out."

"I can't."

"Oh, come on, Weiss. You don't have to kill yourself doing this."

"No, Ruby.", the Dust Mage responded, pointing at the ground at Ruby's feet. "I physically and literally cannot come out."

At Ruby's feet was an intricate design of lines and knots chalked onto the floor. They spread into the room a good six feet and were a full circle about Weiss. There was no way to step out of the circle of drawings without erasing some of them.

"Oh." Ruby winced. Had Weiss drawn all of those?

The heiress finally looked up and towards Ruby and the black and red clad girl gasped. Weiss' flawless porcelain skin was smuged with chalk dust, caked with dirt and streaked with sweat. Her nose was gray, probably from falling asleep on a stick of chalk. But her hair...her hair was a tangled mess. It hung limply around her face and was darker than Ruby recalled it being.

Taken altogether, she looked ugly. Which was somewhat endearing...and just made her seem even prettier in a oxymoronic way.

"Weiss...your hair."

"I know. But it's not like there's a shower in here, right?", the disheveled young woman said with a small smile.

"Um...Weiss, what have you been eating?"

"Eating?"

"Yeah. Food."

Weiss gave a jokingly serious face. "Food? I am unfamiliar with this concept."

"Haha, Weiss. Please tell me you've been eating."

"Yes. Pyrrha has been levitating metal plates of food over the sigils."

"Good. Now. How long before it's done?" IE: how long until she could come out.

"Another couple days, Ruby."

"Oh. Okay. Please hurry!"

* * *

Weiss stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her damp body. She glanced about. Good. No one in the room. She darted over to her dresser and pulled a new set of clothes out and dressed.

Ten minutes later, she came out of the dorm room, once again immaculate.

Well, almost. Her shoes were a mess. But she buffed them a bit and they were practically good as new.

She walked into the mess hall...and found her teammates as well as Jaune and Pyrrha there. Anna was sitting on Ruby's left, Elsa on her right.

The heiress came up and cleared her throat.

Dead silence suddenly fell over the table.

"Hi.", Weiss said.

"Weissy!" Ruby sprang up and Weiss suddenly found herself crushed in the young huntress' Ursa hug.

"Glrrk! Ruby...you're...crushing my lungs! Can't...breath!"

Ruby let go suddenly, jumping back with a squeak. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry."

"See what I mean, Anna? She reminds me of you...a lot!", Elsa said, idlely scattering snow over the table.

"Yeah, I guess that does make sense!"

Suddenly, the significance of Weiss' presence sunk in for the queen and princess.

"Weiss! Did it work?!", they asked simultaneously.

"Whoa. Stereo. Or perhaps an echo. And to answer your question...yes, I think so. I haven't tested it, but I can't see any reason why it won't."

"Alright then! We'll head home tomorrow!", Elsa said.

* * *

Elsa stared at the swirl of distorted air that was the portal.

This was the product of two weeks of math calculations and chalk marks. All put there by Weiss. Speaking of whom...

The door behind her and Anna opened and she was shocked to see Team RWBY, turned out in full combat gear. Which was somewhat...odd.

It was their standard outfits; red and black combat skirt and lace up boots, plus a red cloak for Ruby. White and ice blue combat dress and bolaro jacket, plus light blue wedge heel boots for Weiss. Etcetera.

The difference was Ruby's first true command to her team. Ruby called it "battle rattle", which was just shorthand jargon for combat gear. It was, essentially, a combat webbing in the appropriate color, over their chests. This webbing did several things. For one, the back side of it was a light-weight plastic composite armor. This armor was both front and back, protecting the main center of mass.

Two, it held a large number of pockets, pouches and clips. Each team member had their own personal load in their webbing. Ruby, for example, had a couple of pouches of cookies and the rest was all ammo for her weapon. Weiss, however, simply carried a couple of water bottles and a whole bunch of Dust.

Blake carried ammo for her gun, a lockpicking set and a security cracker. With her around, you could get just about anywhere you want to. Yang also carried ammo. Eight different kinds of ammo. And she could change them on the fly.

So, needless to say, seeing Team RWBY with "battle rattle", plus a large duffle bag each, was slightly...perturbing.

"What are you guys doing?" Anna asked.

"What's it look we're doing?", Ruby shot back.

"It looks like you're getting ready to come with us...which you can't do!", Anna exclaimed.

"We can and we are, so, as my second in command would say...'Be quiet, dolt. We're coming with you and that's final.'", Ruby finished, affecting Weiss' voice rather well.

"I am _not_ that whiney.", the heiress retorted.

"Oh, hush, Weiss."

"But-but-but-but-but...", Anna sputtered...then just gave up. "You four are just determined to come, aren't you?"

"Not just us."

The door swung wide and Teams JNPR, CRDL, CFVY, *placeholder for Sun's team* and *placeholder for Penny's team* all came into the room.

Needless to say, it was a bit cramped with thirty-plus people suddenly crowding in.

"Whoa."

Anna and Elsa stared at the small platoon that had suddenly appeared.

"As it turns out, you happen to be pretty well liked around here. And when people heard that your kingdom (or would that be queendom?) had probably been taken over by a horrible man, we had volunteers coming out our ears. We probably could have mobilized a full company of Huntsmen and Huntresses. But I thought that would be a bit excessive.", Ruby said with a bounce.

"Translation:_ I_ thought it was excessive and managed to convice her...barely.", Weiss said primly.

"Well, Weiss, we could be facing a whole army! A battalion of hunters would be a nice counter, don't'cha think?"

"Fair. But I'm sure _Queen_ Elsa has a plan to take her own throne back. Right, Elsa?"

Elsa suddenly looked pensive and toed the ground a bit. "Um. Not really."

"Okay, I'm calling Team Salem and telling them to put Second Company on alert. We'll call them through if need be.", Ruby said.

Moments later, the full team stood ready, Elsa and Anna at the front, facing the portal.

"Okay! Team Juniper, you're up first, followed by Team Cardinal. Secure the other side. Team RWBY will be right behind you. Then Team *Velvet* will be with Elsa and Anna. Teams *Penny* and *Sun* will secure our rear."

Ruby turned to the singleton in the room. Liam Frazier was a tall, tall man. He even towered over Ozpin, who was a good foot taller than Ruby herself. And Ruby was already up to five foot five. No one had ever asked the white haired man what his actual height was, but he had to be taller than six-six.

"Liam. Tell Sam that if you don't get a message from us within two weeks, come through the portal and try to make your way to us. We're flying mostly blind here, so intelligence is sketchy at best."

"Aye, ma'am." Liam was ex-military, having joined Vale's naval forces at an early age. Apparently, Sam, the leader of Team SLEM, was also ex-military and ran his team like a Vale Navy SEALs fireteam.

"Good man. See you in two weeks! Team Juniper! Go, go, go!"

Once more unto the breach, Team JNPR dove into the portal, followed by Team CRDL.

Dust only knew what was on the other side, but they'd find out soon enough.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'll update the appropriate team names as they become availible! And a shoutout to Sahqo Med Peytte for providing me with the name of Velvet's team, CFVY (pronounced coffee, apparently.)**


	9. Chapter 7: Lord of Riverview

**Author's Note: ALRIGHT! Finally got another chapter up! Might get a second one up tonight...maybe. And finally, y'all can get an idea of what's going on!**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in the kingdom of Arendelle. The birds were singing and the trees were green and blowing in the breeze.

And then, those birds fell silent as a swirl of air distorted and rippled.

That swirl stayed for the remainder of the day, throughout the night and up until shortly after noon. The birds had begun their song again, the distortion forgotten.

Suddenly, the distortion, known to many as a portal, quivered and swelled, almost seeming to open...

And with an abruptness that left no time for reaction, four well armed people, two men and two women, sprang silently from the portal and quickly analyzed their surroundings. They had just taken to cover when four more popped out, all men this time.

And those four did the same, taking cover, eyes constantly roving. As they settled in, the portal disgorged four more warriors, these all women. Three of them scattered to cover. One, clad in black and red, with a huge scythe in hand, took an extra moment before diving to cover.

Then, there was a pause. A minute or two where nothing moved. Then, a group of six appeared. Four were obviously fighters. The other two were young women who were dressed ruggedly, but royal looking.

As this group moved to the largest cover available, a huge, rock, eight more people sprang out from the portal.

"Sound off, team.", Ruby Rose, the red and black clad girl with the enormous scythe said quietly into her mic, which was all but invisible, along with an earpiece, in her left ear.

"Weiss, ready.", Weiss Schnee, Ruby's own partner, said.

"Blake, ready." This came from Blake Belladonna.

"Yang, ready." Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister and the last member of Team RWBY.

"Good. Team leads, report in."

"Juniper, ready.", Jaune Arc, Team JNPR's leader, announced.

"Cardinal, ready." Cardin Winchester, leader of Team CRDL.

"Coffee, ready.", Velvet Scarlettina, leading Team CFVY, whispered.

"*Penny*, ready." Penny.

"*Sun*, ready." Sun Wukong.

"Mizar, ready." Markus Devam, leading Team MIZR.

"Rawr, ready.", Roland Piper, in charge of Team RAWR.

"Copy all. Team Ruby, completing the sound off.", Ruby finished "Elsa, Anna? How you guys doing?"

"Pretty good.", Queen Elsa of Arendelle replied for herself and her sister. "Now what?"

"Now...we find our way out of here."

* * *

"Ugh. We've been walking for hours. I'm bored."

"Bored is good. Bored means no one attacking us. Which means we only have to worry about the woodsmen tailing us.", Ruby said.

"Wait, what?", Blake protested. "I never saw them!"

"Neither did I. But don't doubt that they are there. In fact...see that river over the rise? I make that about ten miles. Which means...yup. The forest is thinning out.", Ruby finished as they crested the rise.

"Okay, what's your point?", Yang said with a sigh.

"My point is that I suspect that any moment now, we're going to be intercepted by the milita of that town."

"Town? What town?"

"The one at the mouth of the river."

"Oh. Well, I just got one question."

"Yes?"

"Weiss?"

"Yes, Yang?"

"Why didn't you have the portal open up right in the middle of the castle?"

"Because I can't localize things across dimensional walls. No one can. It's practically impossible. You need referants to map places to each other across dimensions. Seeing as how I had absolutely no points of data to work with, it's lucky I managed to get us in Arendelle at all!"

"Oh. Well, I guess I needed the downtime."

* * *

A few hours later, the group halts at a handsignal from Ruby.

A few seconds of silence and nothing happens.

"Show yourselves!", Ruby called out. "Stop hiding and show yourselves!"

Yang sighed. Ruby was such a nincompoop. "Ruby, there isn't any-urk!" Yang cut off as the tip of an arrow was suddenly pointed at her jugular from less than three feet away.

A green and brown clad man stood ahead of Ruby. "The buxom one moves so loudly, we could have shot her in the dark." His voice was rough and low, sounding like a grizzled veteran of a dozen wars.

"Hey! Who you callin' buxom!?", Yang protested.

"Yang, it means large of chest.", Blake said next to her.

"Oh. Well, then! You must be referring to me!"

Ruby cut this off and spoke to the man. "You've been stalking us for over three miles. Why?"

"You are strangers. Outlanders. Not to mention, you weren't seen until you were halfway through the forest...that makes me nervous. And me being nervous is never good."

"Might I ask a name from you?"

"You might. No promises that it'll be mine."

"We'd prefer it if it was.", Weiss interjected.

"Well...you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine, nymph.", the man retorted.

"What did you call me?!", Weiss said indignantly.

"Shhh. I think it was a complement.", Ruby said quietly.

"Sort of.", Elsa said, sliding up behind the pair. "Nymphs are creatures of perfect beauty, but tend to be cold and callous toward strangers. Possibly even dangerous."

"That's an accurate description...", Ruby and Anna said simultaneously, the latter having stepped up next to her sister.

This made Weiss do a double take...and then another, gaping at Anna and Ruby, who both blushed.

The heiress shook herself off, then turned back to the man. "Weiss Schnee."

"Well, Weissschnee," He pronounced it as a single word. "I'm Jackson, scoutmaster for Riverview and surrounding areas. That there, the guy with the bow at your friend's throat, is Robin. I'll introduce you to the rest later. For now, I need y'all to put away your weapons and state your names."

"I'll go first.", Elsa said. She stepped forward, and lifted a hand sharply. Her rugged travel dress suddenly sparkled and shone, transmuting into the dress Weiss had met her in. "My name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"And I am Princess Anna of Arendelle.", Anna said, stepping up next to her sister, having similarly transformed her clothing, though it was more dark blues and deep greens than ice blues and teal greens.

Suddenly, everyone one of the woodsmen fell to a knee, heads bowed.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness! You have returned! The people have been worried."

"We know. So have we. You may all rise. Tell us, who resides in the palace these days?", Elsa said. It wasn't clear if she was using the royal "we" or not.

"You do not know? Did Princess Anna not tell you of her communication with your brother?" Jackson stood, his men doing the same.

"Brother?!", Anna and Elsa sputtered.

"...Uhhh. Yes, Your Majesty, Your Highness. He returned from his adventuring about two days after you left, Princess."

"We don't have a brother."

"Uh...he produced a series of letters with Anna. Both copies of his replies and her letters. As well as a birth record and a Writ of Regency in your absence. The council was flummoxed that they hadn't heard of a son, but there was no doubt."

Elsa looked to Anna.

"Hey, don't look at me! I have no idea who this guy is."

Jackson looked around suddenly. "It's getting late. We should get back to town. We'll fill you in before you head to Arendelle Castle."

* * *

"So that's pretty much the down low. This supposed brother came in, said that Princess Anna had asked him to come back and act as regent in the absence of herself and yourself."

"I never heard Mom or Dad talk about a brother of ours."

"Besides that, I never sent any messages!", Anna exclaimed.

"So, what did you say his name was again?"

"Oh, it's Prince John."

"I see."

Elsa leaned back. Then, sat straight. "Oh, in all the confusion, I'd forgotten. Allow me to introduce our friends."

Jackson looked startled, but Elsa had already begun.

"Weiss already introduced herself back in the forest. Next to her in red is Ruby Rose. Over in the corner in the black is Blake Belladonna and next to her is Yang Xiao Long. Then we have, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrra Nikos and Nora Valkyire at the bar over there."

Elsa looked around. "Well, the rest seem to have disappeared at the moment, so I'll introduce you to them later."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty...did you say friends?"

"Yes...why?"

"I thought they were your security detail."

"Oh...uh. Sort of. But...oh, hell. This is gonna sound crazy, but for the last three weeks or so, I've been in another dimension."

"Mmm. I wondered."

"Wait, what?", Elsa sound confused. "You don't think I'm crazy?"

"I had my men backtrack your path when we picked you up. Thirty plus people make a hell of a mark. They found what they could only describe as a portal."

"Oh. You didn't send anyone through, right?"

"No. I'm not that stupid. I figured I'd ask you about it first."

"Yeah. That's where we came out of. These people are my friends, but they are not of this world. They helped me from the other side..."

"Oh. Okay. I guess that does make them friends, eh?"

"Yes. Now, I am nearly positive this Prince John is a fraud. He may be royalty, but not of Arendelle."

"I suspected as much when you were surprised by my statement."

"This means I need to get to Arendelle proper as quickly as possible."

"Indeed. Come, I'll guide you to our stables"

This was interrupted by a scrawny lad bursting in with a messenger tube lifted high. "Urgent dispatch from the Palace, my lord!" The boy laid the tube in Jackson's hand, who opened it and withdrew the contents.

He read silently...then frowned. "Hmmm. That's convenient."

"What is it?", Ruby asked.

"Dispatch from Prince John...apparently, imposters of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna have been spotted in the vicinity of Riverview."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Jackson, please-"

"Worry not, Your Majesty. I wasn't sure where I stood before. Now I know."

"Y-you do?", Anna said nervously.

"Of course. It seems a mite convenient for him to somehow miraculously know that you were here...and to be sure that you're imposters."

"Oh. So...you're with us?"

"Yes. Riverview and it's militia are yours to command, Your Majesty."

And thus, the Civil War of Arendelle was born.


	10. Chapter 8: Civil War of Arendelle

**One Month Later**

"Fire!" The cannons bellowed fresh fire and the charges of canister blured out of the barrel, downrange toward the waiting infantry block.

Ruby Rose stood beside the battery of field artillery and observed.

The Hunters had desided to provide the insurgents with some higher level weaponry. When Ruby had explained the concept of field artillery, Lord Jackson (who, as it turned out, actually ran Riverview.) had jumped at the chance. Skeptically, yes. But still jumped.

So, Ruby headed up that division while everyone else started their own projects. Weiss, for example, was looking to see if she could make Dust in this world. She had reasoned "If Elsa and Anna's magics work in our world, why shouldn't the process of making Dust work in theirs?"

Being the mini-scientist she was, Weiss had begun small scale experiments. So far, she'd been met with some success.

Jaune, on the other hand, was wondering if the people of this world had Auras and Semblances. Elsa and Anna's magics seemed to function similarly to a Semblance, but at the same time, no one had detected any Aura on anyone they had met so far.

Jaune had fixed that. He'd started a screening process, both himself and Pyrrha using their Auras to detect another's Aura. Among the Riverview militia, which had become the core of the army they were using to defy Prince John, the duo had found seven people with Auras that really amounted to anything. Another eighty had weak, very thin Auras. Enough to provide a small advantage, but not enough to be considered a true Hunters Aura.

Lord Jackson himself had been one of the seven. Afterwards, he confided that he had an odd talent with fire, being able to manipulate it in various ways. Indigo Nightshade, second in command of Team MIZR and partnered with the most stoic of the team, Randell Vrah, had made several comments here. With her Semblance and Aura both geared towards fire, she had been quite enthused to meet Lord Jackson and had gone to some lengths to rope him into a conversation with her and her team. On the flip side, she seemed to avoid Anna and Elsa as much as possible. Fire and Ice don't mix well.

Ruby's thoughts were pulled back to the present by the harsh bark of the artillery captain.

"Fire!" The six gun battery the captain commanded belched smoke, flame and piles of one inch iron balls.

The infantry downrange didn't stand a chance. Ruby jotted down some notes on her scroll, then turned it to sleep mode to conserve power.

"Quench!" One member of each gun crew stepped up with a water soaked rag on the end of a long rod, rammed it down while the gun lead covered the priming pan with a gloved thumb. This killed any embers that might accidentally set off a charge prematurely.

"Charge!" Another crewmember stepped up with a large sewn cloth bag. This was dropped down the barrel and tampped down by another stroke from the rod, now lacking a wet cloth.

"Load!" A steel tube, slightly smaller than the inside diameter of the barrel and about eighteen inches long, was dropped down the barrel. Another rod stroke followed this.

"Aim!" Gun leads sighted along the top of their barrels, using the graduated slide sights and various points of reference.

"Fire!" Firing lanyards were yanked firmly, snaping the hammers over their priming pans, igniting the charges and sending another hail of lethal iron into the enemy's teeth.

Idly, Ruby wondered if Weiss was doing as good as this.

* * *

"You know, I hope Ruby is doing better than this.", Weiss Schnee said to her "scientific assistant".

"Why's that?", Elsa inquired as she wrote down the results of their latest test in her notebook.

"Because if she's not, this is going to be a really short war..."

Weiss threw the next handful of synthetic Dust, this one a reddish powder.

It blossomed into brilliant flame as it struck the test zone floor.

"Hmm. So, once you mark that down, run through the list.", Weiss said.

Elsa wrote for a moment, then went to the top of the list. "Um. Air Dust: failed. Water Dust: failed. Earth Dust: weak. Ice Dust: too strong. Flora Dust: weak. Metal Dust: non-standard. Lightning Dust: virtually failed. Light Dust: nominal. Fire Dust: too strong."

"What do you see, Elsa?"

"Uh...not sure-"

"Is there a pattern to the successes and failures?"

"Well, the only two that performed more than expected were Ice and Fire. Ice could simply be attributed to my presence. My powers might be amplifying the Dust."

"But the Fire?"

"I...don't know."

"I think I might." Weiss flagged down a runner. "My regards to Lord Jackson and would he please come to the lab."

"Your regards to Lord Jackson and would he please come to the lab! Yes, ma'am!" The boy ran off to find his lord.

It didn't take long.

"Mistress Schnee." The man had been gently corrected about two days after their arrival on Weiss' name. He hadn't seemed happy. He apparently thought Weissschnee was much better than Weiss Schnee.

"Lord Jackson. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Certainly. Anything that might help you in this project of yours. Your Majesty, what are you doing here?"

"Helping Weiss with her experiments."

Lord Jackson clearly did not care for this idea. But he kept silent.

"What can I do for you?"

"For now, just stand there." Weiss grabbed another premeasured handful of the reddish Dust. "Stand back." She put her words into action and took four skipping steps back.

"Fire in the hole!" Weiss tossed the handful of Dust, then summoned a glyph in front of the trio. Sure enough, the Fire Dust hit their test pad and an instant inferno roared outward. Weiss' glyph deflected the worst of it, but they still got pretty toasty.

"Elsa! Freeze it please! I can't keep this glyph up!"

"I'm trying! It's too hot in here!"

Weiss looked at the thermometer and winced. It was outside the protective bubble Weiss had set up and was reading sixteen hundred degrees...and rising.

"Elsa! On your right! Ice Dust!"

Elsa saw the brick of compressed powdered Dust, grabbed it and called her power and pushed it through the Dust.

The room flash froze. The thermometer cracked from the rapid temperature change...but before it did, it had dropped from nineteen hundred degrees down to fifty below zero.

"Huh. It still feels really hot..." Weiss let the bubble fall...and the two hundred degree bubble of air rushed out and slammed into the frozen plasma.

Parts of it cracked and shattered. The rest slowly melted.

"Okay! Now it's cold! Brrrr! We gotta get out of here before our bodies start pulling all the heat to our cores..."

The three of them ran outside and sighed in relief as the cool and yet warm sun beat down upon them.

"So...what just happened?, Jackson asked.

"Well, I think you do more than manipulate fire. I think you can also create and amplify it.", Weiss said.

"That's not possible."

"Oh, really?!", Elsa said, folding her arms and leaning back, puting her weight on one leg. "Then explain me or my sister!"

"That's different!"

"How? How is that different!?"

"You use ice! Mine is fire!"

"So!? According to the reading I've done, it's actually harder to cool things than to heat them!"

"She's right. Making something cold require energy. And most methods of generating energy put out heat. Bit of a contradiction. On Remnant, we solved it for air conditioning and refrigeration by expelling the waste heat outside the system.", Weiss said.

"Right. But if you're trying to heat something, you can just pump the waste heat into the system and it just makes the system more efficient."

"So...fire is easier to make than ice?"

"Yeah. Think about it. You can make fire with a couple of sticks. But for ice? How do you make ice?", Elsa said.

"Well, with a pair of bowls, one of them being metal, and ammonium nitrate, I can freeze water.", Weiss said.

Elsa looked taken aback. "Really?"

"Yeah. Give me water in a large bowl, put a smaller metal bowl floating on top, also with water in it. Then pour the ammonium nitrate into the larger bowl. The process of dissolving the ammonium nitrate is an endothermic reaction, meaning it will absorb large amounts of heat, cooling the area around it. The metal bowl will conduct the heat inside of it into the solution in the larger bowl, rapidly cooling it, making it freeze."

"Uh...one question. What is ammonium nitrate?"

"It's a type of fertilizer. It's also highly explosive."

"Oh." Elsa winced. "Sounds dangerous."

"Oh, it's not explosive under normal conditions. It takes quite a bit to get it to explode, but when it does, it does it loudly."

Lord Jackson cleared his throat. "Total ignoramus here."

"Sorry."

"Okay, so I think we can make Dust here...we just need people to help catalyze it."

Jaune suddenly burst out of a tent across the way, sword out. A tangle of vines wiggled after him...and someone else charged out, clearly scared.

"Oh, great. Just what we needed."

Lord Jackson looked down at his hands. "I can make fire?"

"Sure. Just...well...let it go.", Elsa said with her patented lopsided smile. Jackson snorted. Just about the entire kingdom had heard about her inspirational musical number up on the North Mountain. Weiss, of course, was lost, but she didn't mind. For now.

"Right...how did that go again?" He took a breath and his normal speaking voice vanished into a forte baritone that projected quite clearly. " Let it goooo! Let it goooo! Can't hold me back anymore! "

" Let it goooo! Let it goooo! Turn away and slam the door! ", Elsa belted out after him.

Weiss was startled because she could have sworn she heard instruments in the background. But no...That was impossible.

" I don't care! What they're going to say! Let the inferno rage on! The flames never bothered me anyway! " Lord Jackson thrust a clenched fist upward, almost as if he were doing an uppercut punch. As he did, heat waves rolled off him...and a lash of flame snapped out and set the vines alight, consuming them completely.

And this time, Weiss was sure of it. She had heard musical instruments. "What the Grimm was that?", she asked.

"Let It Go. It's just a little song that randomly popped into my head shortly after I had accidentally frozen Arendelle."

Meanwhile, Jackson was bouncing around like a little boy. "I did it! I did it! I can make fire!"

"Right. Just be careful. Freezing the fjords is one thing. Boiling them? Whole different kettle of fish.", Elsa cautioned.

"Don't you mean fjord of fish? A whole different fjord of fish?" Jackson grinned as Elsa facepalmed at his joke. "I'll be careful.", he promised. He bid them farewell and returned to his duties.

"Okay...can you explain what just happened?", Weiss asked as they walked toward Jaune.

"Well, the song, like I said, is one I came up with sorta on the fly after accidentally freezing Arendelle. At the time, I didn't even know I'd done it. And it inspired me to make an ice palace up on the North Mountain."

"Okay...but what about the instruments I heard?"

"Oh, that happens most times people sing around here."

Weiss looked skeptical...then shrugged and took a breath. " Mirror, tell me something! Tell me who's the looooneliest of all! " Sure enough, the instruments for Mirror Mirror started up as she sang.

"Whoa. Damn, girl. You got pipes.", Elsa said, awestruck.

"You're not too shabby either.", Weiss said, blushing.

They arrived at where Jaune was standing, with one of the militia members.

"Weiss. Elsa. This is Robin. He's one of the ones that had a worthwhile Aura. I just helped him unlock it...and vines and shit just started growing everywhere."

"Robin. I'm Weiss. Would you mind coming down into the lab for a second?"

* * *

Anna cursed quite creatively as her mount led the cavalry line down the hill. The jerks had telescoping pikes. That was going to be a pain in the ass.

She suddenly remembered something Weiss had said. Something about rapid temperature shifts.

"Yang!"

The rider of the horse to her right turned her head. "Yeah?"

"You can make lots of fire, right?"

"Tuh-yeah!"

"Can you heat up their pike heads?"

"That's what she said! And, hell yeah. You want me too?"

"Yes!"

"You got it."

The pike heads almost instantly started giving off wavy heat ripples. Anna waited a few more moments, then sent a mircoburst of supercold air into the pike heads.

The result was impressive. Yang had been able to heat the steel to almost twelve hundred degrees, which was just about the right temperature for forging.

However, the blades had been hardened, but they hadn't been tempered well - tempering was still a bit of a guessing game.

When the supercold air hit the very hot pike heads, it stressed them greatly, the sudden and rapid contraction down to sub zero temperatures cracking them slightly. Then, when Anna withdrew the cold and Yang's heat flared up again, they virtually shattered.

This definitely had a negative effect on the enemy's morale. They broke before the cavalry charge even hit their line.

Seconds later, the cavalry division curved around, braking their charge. They came to a full stop and dismounted. Surrenders of surviving troops were accepted and those that attempted to fight or flee were cut down.

"War is brutal business. If I weren't fighting for the freedom of my own kingdom, I don't think I'd have the stomach for it.", Anna said, sheathing her sword.

"Reminds me of something Pyrrha once quoted. Goes something like 'It is well that war is so terrible, otherwise we should grow too fond of it.'", Yang replied thoughtfully.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how Pyrrha is doing?"

* * *

"It could be worse...", Lie Ren said flatly.

"It could also be much better...", Pyrrha said. "Dust take it! The garrison was supposed to be drawn down to virtually nothing by Ruby's and Anna's attacks."

"Well, there's always Plan B...", Nora said cheerfully.

"Nora, we talked about this. Plan B is an ultimate last resort!"

"But it would work!"

"..."

"Plus we'd get to break some legs!" The exuberant young woman spun her hammer in anticipation.

"Nora, no! Plan B isn't going to happen unless Plan A proves unworkable."

A man suddenly ran up to the understrength Beacon Academy team. "Miss Nikos, ma'am, the wagon's axle has snapped. We'll have to replace the whole thing."

"How long will that take?"

"Too long, ma'am. Plan A is unworkable."

"...Dustdamn it. I Grimming jinxed it, didn't I?"

"Plan B, Plan B, Plan B, Plan-?"

"YES, NORA! Plan B is now in effect. Corporal-" Pyrrha turned back to the man. "-I'd advise your officers to send out orders to have their men take cover. It's about to get loud."

Five minutes later, Nora Valkyrie and her special applications squad (which had enough people in it to be a platoon.) took aim and opened fire with the grenade launchers that had been built off of Nora's own Magnhild.  
Forty-two grenade launchers burped in rapid fire, each launcher throwing another arcing projectile every half second.

Inside of a minute, just under five thousand grenades were lobbed into the air. The first ones didn't land until three minutes after they were fired, though, due to the distance.

Which meant that there were over fifteen _thousand_ grenades airborne before the first one arrived.

Or, rather, would have arrived, if they weren't being held in midair by an unseen force halfway to their target.

Pyrrha Nikos, four-time winner of the Mystal Regional Tournaments and Valedictorian of Sanctum Academy, held the grenades with her Semblance. She spread them out, catching the new ones and building a massive cloud of grenades.

Then, with a exhaled breath and a sharp movement, Pyrrha sent the grenades flying. Over thirty thousand grenades - almost their entire stock of them - sailed away and rained down on the garrison and the still quite numerous troops encamped within it.

The grenades began to go off on impact, explosions pocking the small fortress. Screams sounded from within and Pyrrha grimaced as the bombardment only got worse.

"Well, at least our people won't take casualties this way..."

* * *

A half hour later, Pyrrha's company seized control of the garrison. Not many of the enemy forces were unwounded. In fact, it was probable that none of them would survive.

But Pyrrha still directed her medical teams to begin search and rescue operations.

"Well...that was slightly less exciting than I thought it would be...", Nora said glumly.

"Nora, please don't..." Pyrrha sighed and looked at her feet. "I hope Ruby is doing better than this..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well...that took awhile. Alas, it's likely to be even longer before**


	11. Chapter 9: In The Silence Of The Night

**Author's Note: Well, it took forever, but it's up now!**

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"...but General Rose's artillery division, now three hundred cannon strong, most of them the older twenty five pounder smoothbores, though a whole section, twenty five cannon, are the newer fourty pounder rifled, shell firing type, has pushed as far as Carmenth." Colonel Robin Fawlks said. Since Jaune had unlocked his Aura, or what the people of Validor used in it's place, he had become even more dangerous than ever before. Back when the Queen's entourage had come into Riverview, he had been the one who had aimed a nocked arrow at Yang's throat.

Now, he delivered the report with precision, a flick of his wrist sent the thin red vine that indicated Ruby Rose's progress on toward the indicated town on the map.

"Her Highness has had less luck, Your Majesty. A well fortified stronghold blocks her direction of attack. She routed a copy of her dispatch to General Rose, with a request for the use of either a section of solid shot artillery or a unit of shell shot artillery. The General has probably already received this request and is probably deciding which she can more afford to do without. The...howitzers," the Colonel wrapped his tongue around the word which sounded so odd to him, as if tasting it. ", might manage smaller roads due to the smaller unit size. However, General Rose will probably have send some infantry to support them. Alternatively, she may send some Dragoons." The idea of mounted infantry - soldiers that moved on horseback but fought on foot - was not foreign to Arendelle. But few thought them useful fighting forces. They were perceived as scouts at best and cannon-fodder(though that term was fairly new, as cannon hadn't seen a lot of use until now) at worst.

With the introduction of the percussion cap for guns, suddenly, a light horse-mounted infantry soldier had alot more firepower. Every single Arendelle Loyalist Dragoon carried four percussion cap revolvers. They were only six shot weapons, but their small size made them easily carried. And every Dragoon also carried the latest version of the percussion cap, breach loading long rifle, with the new optical sights.

They didn't carry much ammo for those, because their primary weapon was the revolvers. They were all trained to ride with no hands and to fire dual-wielded revolvers from horseback with accuracy. Then, in the field, they typically only used one from horseback. This made them all incredible shots with the revolvers. And very useful skirmishers.

"Also, she may decide to send the old-style cannon. Since it's lighter, it might move faster. But given the larger size of unit, they may be restricted to main roads. It's probably more dependent on what she has to deal with in front of her."

"I see.", Queen Elsa Svellmær said calmly, though, inside, she was anything but. "And Pyrrha?"

"General Nikos has advanced to Holdenheim. She's encamped there to await Her Highness to cover her left flank and General Rose on her right."

"Good. And how's the main body of our army?"

"Good, Your Majesty. We have plenty of provisions and there is still plenty of forage. In fact, we have so much in our stores, we've started to sell off the more perishable goods for a quartermark of their typical price. And we've also started up a soup kitchen in the city, providing for the people that this war has most adversely affected."

"I know. I saw it just the other day. Good work, though I am afraid it may become a target for Johannites." Elsa used the term that Weiss had used off-handedly one day to refer to Prince John's loyalists.

"We've thought about that and we've put a friend of Princess Anna's on the task. A Miss Goldspinner."

"Ah? Might I be able to meet her?"

"Certainly, Your Majesty." A lieutenant whispered into Robin's ear. "Ah, yes. Lieutenant Drakes has just reminded me of some information we've gleened regarding this Prince John."

"About damn time. No offense to your people, Colonel, of course."

"Yes ma'am. Well, it seems our friend Prince John has a Southern Isle accent..."

"So it is Hans!"

"No, ma'am. Riverview has received confirmed reports that he is still exiled on his island. Rather, this is Prince John Westergard of the Southern Isles, the twelfth oldest brother."

"Oh."

"In fact, we've actually sent agents, with Queen Isabelle's permission, to bring Hans back to Arendelle to get independent confirmation. And also to fully confirm that it is, in fact, not him."

"What?!"

"He arrived yesterday, Your Majesty."

"Send him in at once!" The air chilled as even her best control and calming methods failed the ice sorceress.

"Your Majesty, I would advise against that. At least for another day or so."

Elsa took a deep, cleansing breath.

"Okay, then in that case, I'd like to meet...Miss Goldspinner, you said?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll send for her now."

"No, I'll go to her. I could use the fresh air."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Right this way."

* * *

Elsa waited while the secretary informed the woman inside the room of the arrival of such a royal visitor.

"Miss Goldspinner will see you now.", the secretary said half a second later, before having half opened the door, to the faint call of "See Her Majesty in immediately, Jake." from within.

Elsa arched an eyebrow. "Jake" hadn't even entered the room, let alone announced the visitor.

"Thank you, Jake."

Elsa walked past the man with a smile and found herself in a very dark room.

"Give me one moment while I tie back some curtains." Light suddenly spilled into the room from several sources. Five different curtains had just been simultaneously lifted and tied back...

Elsa felt her eyebrow trying to arch more...and fail.

Sitting cross-legged on a large, heavy wooden desk, almost a table, really, was a tall, fit woman, with hair blacker than night, falling in a silken wave to the small of her back. It shone an iridescent blue in the sunlight.

The woman appeared to be no older than Elsa herself. But she held herself with a mien that few that age could affect that well. The sobering thought was that she held herself like that even while sitting on a desk like a ten-year-old might sit on the floor, hands cupping her knees.

"Your Majesty." The woman uncoiled herself and slipped to the ground. Elsa blinked. She was even taller than the monarch suspected. Her legs had significant length, giving her an almost fey like appearance, with her shining hair and long thing fingers. The dark-haired woman curtsied. "How may I assist you, Queen Elsa?"

"Colonel Fawlks tells me that you're seeing to it that our charity services don't become targets. Might I ask how sitting on a desk in the dark is achieving that?"

"I was scrying, Your Majesty."

"Gesundheit." Weiss had taught the Queen that word and said it was "Daouchlian". It just sounded like German to her, though.

"It means that I was magically scanning the area."

"Magically? So...you have powers?"

"Indeed. I am a sorceress."

"And you're fine with just telling me this?"

"It seems only fair, as I know of your powers."

"Well, yes, but everyone knows that."

"Doesn't mean I can't be polite."

"...I think I quite like you, Miss Goldspinner."

"And I you, Queen Elsa."

"So, if you are as adept as you say you are, might you have information available on our adversary?"

"Alas, no. He is being warded by someone of considerable skill. If I knew more about him, perhaps, but I know little beyond the fact that he styles himself 'Prince of Arendelle.'..."

"Perhaps I can help there. He is Prince John of the Southern Isles."

The raven-haired woman jerked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Did you say...Prince John of the /Southern Isles/?"

"Yes. Why? Do you know of him?"

"Of him? Hmm, well...it would be more accurate to say I know him. Personally."

Elsa stared for a second. "I assume there's an explanation to that statement?"

"Indeed. He's my brother-in-law. His wife is Sylvia Goldspinner, my older sister."

"And you are?"

"Evelyn Goldspinner. Nice to meet you. Sorry to drop a bombshell on you..."

"Not a problem, just glad to get some information."

"Well, at least now I know why John is so well warded."

"Oh?"

"My sister is just as powerful as I am...if not more."

"Crap. This changes things. Why hasn't her power been seen in the field yet?"

"I'm not entirely sure..."

* * *

Ruby sat down at her desk as her steward removed the cover from her meal.

"The troops are fed, right, James?"

"Yes ma'am.", the man said with a trace of a Western Cónascadhain accent. Or what Ruby identified as such. Here they called it "Scottish"...

"Good man." And with that, she dug into her meal, which was exactly the same as the one the troops were getting. The soup was hot and rich, meaty with a large number of vegetables.

A younger Ruby might have complained about that...but over the last few months, she'd had enough days with little to no food at all, either due to supplies being run down or there simply being no chance. So, now, she tucked in and ate with gusto.

Despite the simplicity of the meal, it was delicious. The army cooks were at least half as good as the ones at Beacon. She picked up one of the simple dinner rolls from the basket next to her bowl and ripped a chunk out and dunked it into her bowl.

Her mind began to churn while she ate. She had chosen to dispatch a unit of her shell firing howitzer cannon to go assist Anna. That left her only four units or twenty cannon. It didn't sound like five cannon would make much of a difference to Princess Anna's problem, but those cannon had been designed to be able to throw a forty pound round shot out to ranges in excess of fifteen hundred meters.

Shells, however, could be made much larger than round shot and still weigh the same, even loaded with their charges. The shot that the howitzer's actually threw was a thirty-five pound explosive shell. Only about fifteen pounds was the shell itself. The other twenty pounds of weight was a densely packed mixture of gunpowder and overcharged Fire Dust.

And the fuse was a precisely engineered Time Dust piece. And then there was the detonation plug, if you wanted it to explode on contact.

The effect was a thirty-five pound shell that had the explosive yield of about twenty-five tonnes of TNT.

In other words, it made a big boom and a big hole.

Those five guns could also precisely target them at ranges no other weapon in Arendelle could match. Which meant that the fortress Anna was blocked by ought to surrender as soon as the first salvo drops.

Which, if Ruby's calculations were correct, ought to be happening right about-

The world suddenly heaved underneath Ruby's chair and she had spent too much time around explosives to not know what that enormous quake and deep-throated roar was.

Something really big had just blown up no more than half a mile away from her.

"Dust take it!" She sprang up, Crescent Rose in hand and burst out of the tent, James hot on her heels, his bastard sword gripped in both hands.

They hadn't gotten half way to the source when a fireball bloomed behind them and an overpressure wave knocked them to the ground. Ruby sat up and looked behind them. Her tent was a smoking ruin. And now she noticed that more fireballs were going up.

"James! Get to the signal post! Launch a fall back and regroup rocket!"

"Yes, ma'am!" And then he was gone with a nod to his General.

Ruby managed to track down Colonel Giovanni, her direct subordinate and second-in-command.

"Victor, tell me you can localize them!"

"No, ma'am! It's not artillery!"

"What?! What else could it be?"

"Magic, ma'am."

"Victor, don't go getting all superstitious on me now!"

"I'm not, ma'am! Look!"

Ruby looked where he pointed, down small cliff butte. And down there, she saw small flickers of flame. At first, she didn't notice anything...but then...

"Are those...moving?"

"Elementals, ma'am. A sorcerer summoned them. Had to 've."

"Well, Dust take it!" Ruby thought for a moment, then pressed a pair of fingers to her ear piece. "Indigo Nightshade."

Seconds later, a husky, lilting voice, in the Northern Highlands accent of Cónascahda came over her headset.

"Go for Indigo."

"Indigo, we've got fire elementals. Think you can help?"

"Pfff. Can I help, the lass asks. O' course I can. Me mum didn't raise no fool.", the tiny woman replied, her accent thicking in a joking fashion. "You might want to get those troops away from behind you."

Ruby turned to look and sure enough, a number of soldiers had rallied to their leader.

"You all, start falling back and regrouping! The rocket will be going up momentarily." As if her words summoned it, the aforementioned rocket soared for the heavens and exploded in a bright blue signal light.

The troops obeyed and began beating feet to the rendezvous point.

A flash of flame and smoke admitted four people entrance. Team MIZR. The other three all had a single hand on the single woman in the group.

"Team MIZR is here, ready to kick some ass.", Indigo Nightshade, second in line to the Nightshade Armories fortune, said with a smirk.

* * *

One Week Later

Elsa cursed vehemently, pacing the room, her traveling cloak swirling with her turns. Her hands were clenched at her sides and her jaw muscles worked viciously.

Ruby Rose sat silent for a second. "I'm sorry, Elsa. We couldn't save any more than what we did..."

Elsa calmed down slightly. "You did fine, Ruby...I couldn't have asked for more from anyone. I just wish we'd had more warning."

"At least we've reassembled...", a third woman said. Pyrrha Nikos had been mostly silent through this meeting.

"I agree. Most of my troops have been nervous about being so far from our main force.", Anna said.

"Your Majesty! I have a report that Lord Jackson wanted forwarded to you immediately!", an aide said, bursting into the tent.

"Bring it here, Corporal." Elsa took the parchment roll from the young man and broke the seal. Her eyes scanned...and her face blanched. Then, she set the scroll down and took a hot poker from the fire, after donning a thick glove. With a wooden expression, she advanced on the map, drew back her arm and stabbed the map with a disconnected precision.

The Queen shoved the poker back into the fire and patted the singed hole on the map with the glove to make sure it didn't catch fire.

"Corporal. Inform Lord Jackson that I want the entire army mobilized in forty-eight hours. On the third day, we march for Arendelle Castle. This war will end, one way or another. That will be all. Dismissed." Elsa's voice was as hard as diamond and colder than her own magic.

She turned and left the room, leaving her generals to gaze at the scorched hole that had once been Carmenth. The scorched hole that indicated it had been burned to the ground by Prince John's loyalist forces.

Queen Elsa Svellmær, sixth member of the House of Svellmær to be reigning monarch of Arendelle, intended to never see that happen again...come hell or highwater.


	12. Chapter 10: The Battle For Arendelle

**Author's Note:**** Sorry it took so long to get this up! I had Writer's Block for the longest time!**

* * *

Four Days Later

Prince John swore vehemently as he stared at the maps and dispatches.

"Goddamn it!"

"What now, my love?"

"These goddamn rebels are incredibly well-armed and way too smart for their own good! Now we've lost far too many outposts and fortifications. I'm already pulling units back towards the palace proper...but now our scouts are reporting that they've assembled their full force and are ramming it right down our throats."

"I see...have you considered the fail-safe?"

"No. And I won't. Ever. I may be a crown thief, but I won't destroy a palace of three hundred years and the hundreds of people inside it, simply because someone is taking it away."

"Good. Then you won't be upset to find that the explosives are all at the bottom of the fjords..."

"No, I would- wait, what? Sylvia, what did you do!? I may not use the fail-safe, but I still need those explosives!"

"No, you don't, love."

"I...oh, what's the point...they're thoroughly soaked by now."

John spun away from the map table and paced the room.

"Sylvia...I don't see we have much choice. Prepare the way for our escape."

"I've already begun."

* * *

Six Days Later.

Queen Elsa rode her horse nearly at the head of the army.

She had changed markedly over the last four days.

For years, she and Anna had learned the art of swords and other various weapons from their Sergeant At Arms. Anna had done very well, and had devoted more of her available time to it.

She'd had more time to begin with, so Anna quickly outstripped her.

Since falling through to Remnant, she'd had very little else to do. So, Elsa had started catching up to her sister's skill level. Pyrrha had done most of the work, with some help from Jaune, as they were the two most "classical" fighters.

They had recruited even more people, because, eventually, Elsa had started regularly beating Jaune and Pyrrha.

After having figured out Pyrrha's influence over metal, Elsa had quickly created a new blade. It possessed an odd luster to it, but Pyrrha had not noticed it.

Not until she tried to use her Semblance to shift the course of the blade...and been rewarded with a thunk upside the head when it failed.

Elsa's sword and her armor were now crafted of magic spawned ice. She rarely wore them, preferring her winter queen gown.

Today, she wore armor and sword. Her helmet sat on the saddle between her legs. Anna was at her right and Lord Jackson on her left, with Ruby on Anna's right and Jaune on Jackson's left.

The army mounted the final hill and at last, the city of Arendelle was spread out in all it's glory below them.

Elsa lifted a gloved hand and Colonel Fawlks walked forward.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Start setting up the artillery on the hill. The dragoons stay with the artillery. They'll be more than enough for whatever gets past us. General Rose...please sound cavalry form line and infantry form square.

Ruby flicked a hand toward her bugler. The man lifted his brass instrument to his lips and sounded out two rhythms.

* * *

"Your Highness! An army approaches! It's Queen Elsa!"

"It's Queen Elsa's imposter, Jamison. Be careful."

"Sorry, John...I will be more careful."

Prince John scowled at the map of Arendelle City. He had too few men.

"Sylvia, dear. Don't suppose you've got a trick up your sleave..."

"I might be able to cook something up...

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos stood with her division, ready to charge when it was commanded.

She was the commanding officer of the Fourth Infantry Division (4th InfDiv). Currently, they were tasked with holding down the Third Infantry Division's (3rd InfDiv) left flank, while the Second InfDiv held down their right. Its right flank and their left flank were covered by the First and Fifth InfDivs, respectively.

Ahead of them, the First through Fifth Heavy Cavalry Divisions (HevCavDiv) and the First through Eighth Light Cavalry Divisions stood, the lighter units behind the heavier.

Behind the infantry, the long range guns were setting up. They still had the two kinds; round shot(or, rather, canister, right at the moment)cannon and the shell-firing howitzers.

The howitzers were already set up, having been breach-loading designs and thus faster and easier to get ready.

Pyrrha tensed, as she sensed the rustle that spread away from Queen Elsa from where she sat in the front middle of the Third Heavy Cavalry Division.

A bugle sounded again, this time a command for the cannon. That particular signal had one meaning.

"Load for kraken and fire for effect.", the tournament champion muttered to herself.

* * *

Prince John's head whipped up at the distant rumble of thunder.

That was...

He ran out to the balcony and looked out over the land to the east.

Sure enough, a small pall of greyish smoke hung there.

He lifted a spyglass and aimed it at the cloud. That was ridiculous! They were over five thousand yards away from the walls!

In fact, the range was just a hair over a mile! He knew that for a fact, because his own advisors had noted it as a good place for a redoubt. High altitude, yet not very distant.

Now, he wished he'd had the resources to build it. Though, if they insisted on wasting their shot here, he wouldn't stop them. Those shots should be-

His thoughts ground to a halt as he noticed something odd about the guns on the hill. He was looking almost straight down their barrels.

Which would have been fine if he was on the wall, maybe. But he was another three miles away from the walls and another five, six hundred yards straight up, both due to terrain and the building. Which put him considerably over the cannons.

So, seeing those gapping muzzles made him frown.

Then, the wall exploded.

* * *

Ruby's original compliment of the howitzers had been a section of twenty-five. Four more sections had come in from Riverview shortly before the army decamped.

Then, Colonel Fawlks had pondered if the old style guns could be converted. Colonel Felicia Forgers, one of a growing number of people with Validor's equivalent to an Aura, had taken the idea and run with it. Her talent had activated Metal Dust...and she had since trained the skill.

Any metal she touched would bend to her will.

It had taken two of the old style guns to make a howitzer, but with almost four hundred of them, it had massively boosted their fire power.

Now, all three hundred sixteen howitzers fired a single massed volley.

The facing of that many guns was almost fifteen hundred yards. They focused fire on a one hundred yard section of the wall.

* * *

Prince John blinked as the flashes of light blossomed along the wall.

Then the horrible crack of explosives came to him. A rolling, thunderous, cacophony of destruction.

And just like that, about a hundred and fifty yards of wall was reduced to so much rubble.

And his targets were so far outside his range that it was depressing.

Then he saw the fruits of Sylvia's work.

* * *

Elsa was just about to order the body of the army forward when the air over the meadow before them boiled and dozens of portals opened.

Elementals, demons, abyssal things...hundreds of creatures materialized.

As the legions of otherworldly minions grew into the tens of thousands, Elsa's eyes narrowed and her tight control on her power slipped and a cold mist swirled around her horse's hoofs.

"Colonel Fawlks...please sound the charge. Heavy Cavalry at the head, light to follow. Infantry divisions will follow at best sustainable speed.", the exiled queen said in a voice of chilled, hammered steel.

"Aye, Your Majesty."

"Elsa, is that wise?", Anna asked as Fawlks relayed the commands to his bugler. "There's a lot of them there."

"You and I will pave the away with our powers. We should be able to run them over. Also...Ruby, have the guns load a salvo of fragmentation shells. We'll soften them up.

Ruby nodded and wheeled her horse around and began giving instructions to the gun section captains.

* * *

The guns lowered their barrels slightly and new shells were loaded.

These shells were made of strips of both forged iron and pig iron, with both ends capped in steel. Inside, there was a smaller, thin shell of wrought iron. Inside that shell was an explosive mixture of gunpowder and Fire Dust.

In between the outer shell and the inner one were hundreds of quarter and half inch steel ball bearings.

On the steep, pointed nose of the shell was a contact fuse. The moment it hit anything, even the relatively soft and loamy soil of the plains rolling down to the city's walls, they would detonate.

When it did so, the thin inner shell would blow apart, pushing the ball bearings with it. The massive pressure would crack the bands of pig iron, which would weaken the whole shell, permitting the whole thing to burst open, sending several hundred of the next best thing to bullets zinging out. Many would bury themselves uselessly in the dirt and grass...but many more would find targets and shred them.

The massive line of cannons thudded once more as the heavy cavalry began to move.

The salvo impacted as the first line finally reached a full gallop.

* * *

John gaped in disbelief as explosions, much less forceful than the ones that destroyed the walls, walked through the ranks of Sylvia's summoned army.

He brought his spyglass up again and if his jaw hadn't already been as open as his could be, it would have dropped further. He saw thousands of the creatures fall, many of them nowhere near the explosions.

He'd heard enough reports of the rebels "grenades" and "claymores" to know that this must have been a similar thing. Shrapnel, his spies had said, is what the rebels called it.

He cursed creatively. His own engineers had managed to replicate the shells, but hadn't been able to make sense of the carriages the cannons used. Nor had they thought of this.

"Sylvia...start opening the portal. We can't win this."

"I've already started. I'll see if I can speed up the process."

* * *

Elsa spread her arms as her horse charged downhill. It was the perfect terrain to drive a cavalry charge.

The queen turned her attention inward and began to open the gates she had built around her power. For this, she'd need to throw them wide open.

She felt the air around her chill. But it was a remote observation, as though she were noting the shape of a cloud far away.

Elsa felt her sister do the same next to her, unleashing her own considerable power.

Taken together, a fine, cold mist built around the hooves of all the horses. It rapidly grew to a full-blown fog and rolled over and twisted towards the enemy.

Tendrils of the fog wormed their way forward, frost appearing as they touched the ground. Suddenly, many of the myriad of creatures before them were wrapped by the seemingly sentient fog.

Each one of them turned into a magnificent ice sculpture as the fog touched them...then smashed into glistening fragments as the heavy cavalry swung hammers, flails, maces and other such devices.

The battle wasn't one-sided, though. Many of the fire elementals were impervious to the freezing cold and reaped a hefty toll, burning men and horses alike.

When Elsa and Anna finally reclaimed their magic and approached the sundered wall, about half of the heavy cavalry had been wiped out. The enemy, however, had ceased to exist.

The infantry units jogged right up and Elsa flagged down Pyrrha.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Please, Pyrrha, not so formal.", Elsa gave a pained expression as her former teacher bestowed her with the title her position demanded.

"Of course, Elsa. What can I do for you?"

"Please take the Fourth InfDiv and begin sweeping the city. Try to keep civilian casualties to a minimum. Only engage if attacked."

"Yes, ma'am." Pyrrha's honorific wasn't the formal one of before, but rather one of a subordinate recognizing higher and more skilled authority.

"Thank you. First InfDiv will secure the breach, while Second and Third InfDivs will take to the walls and begin clearing them."

"Roger that." Pyrrha vanished back into the crowd of her division and they began moving quickly, rifles at the ready, bayonets locked into their underslung lugs.

* * *

As the Forth Infantry Division hustled into the city, the citizens began to riot, turning against Prince John's meager armed forces.

There was little else John or Sylvia could do. The battle was lost. But they were determined to not lose the war.


End file.
